Kingdom Hearts 3: Summoning Reinforcements
by azndrgn
Summary: Right before the Sora and the others head to the Keyblade Graveyard to fight the final fight, a certain summon catches wind of what's happening. Watch how they decide that they want to help out, whether the keybladers know or not! Xehanort certainly won't know what hit him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is the alternative KH3 story that I was thinking of! It's not done, but I decided to upload the first part to see how it takes. In KH2, summons from KH1, such as Simba and Mushu, remember their adventures with Sora. So it wouldn't be a stretch for KH3 summons to do the same. In Birth By Sleep, Stitch knows Ventus and Aqua. So I'm connecting all of this up into the storyline. As I'm sure we all know the ending of KH3, I pouted at it. This story was what gave rise to it. Hope you guys enjoy! Includes a lot of characters all from the whole series.**

**Also thanks to LordHellPhoenix for helping me beta this part. He's helping me write out some of the next part.**

* * *

Stitch was an….. experiment on a mission. Though technically a dog, according to his new home planet's papers when Lilo 'adopted' him. Not that he didn't mind the classification, it would just mean he would be the most awesome dog ever. Still, just a few days ago, he had received rather dire news. Omega-3 level news. The end of the world scenario.

It had happened when Sora summoned him to help fight. Stitch, being genetically created for fighting, mayhem, and destruction, eagerly accepted the link and was promptly transported to another world. When he saw that he was in a rather large city, he became even more excited, as it was written into his own code to back up the sewers, reverse the street signs, and steal everyone's left shoes. Of course, he was supposed to be good, but his creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, had written it inside him. Stitch resisted the urge, and instead focused on causing unadulterated mayhem with Sora against the Heartless. Of course, the fun couldn't last forever, much to his displeasure. However, just as he was fading away, going back home with Lilo and the others, his ears picked up specific keywords.

Mainly Aqua, Ventus, and Terra.

Stitch was very familiar with at least two of them, the latter of the three he had heard in the passing. It had been years since he last heard of them, never actually meeting Terra, even as he was escaping from the United Galactic Federation. In fact, it had been ten years since he heard those names. And yet, just now, Sora had uttered their names. That meant there had to be a connection here! Just before Stitch was completely transported back to his current homeworld, he threw a micro transmitter right into Sora's black hoodie.

This transmitter was a rather powerful one, capable of transmitting images and sounds, no matter the distance, thanks to Jumba. Stitch had snagged this invention on a whim and never told Jumba that he took it. Of course, Jumba was mad and thought someone stole it or he lost it. Stitch never bothered to correct him.

Fast forward a few galactic days, and Stitch saw quite a few revelations. He found out Aqua had been trapped in the Realm of Darkness for 10 years. Ventus sleeping for 10 years, waiting for his heart to return. Terra currently being possessed by Xenahort.

And now, they were heading into one of the biggest battles in the universe, fighting hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. And that wasn't including Xenahort and his twelve other containers of darkness. All with just nine people. It didn't matter that seven of them were keyblade wielders, with the other two highly trained fighters. It was a huge tactical disadvantage! And the worst part of it all was ….. they didn't invite him! He was built for mass destruction and mayhem while keeping the cute and cuddly look! Add the fact that he would be fighting to save the universe was a good bonus, and the fact that it was in an unpopulated area where he didn't have to worry about collateral damage was an even bigger one! Not to mention he was sure that others who knew Sora wouldn't want to be left out in such a big fight.

Stitch quickly went to the communications room inside Jumbo's red ship, opening a line to the Grand Councilwoman of the United Galactic Federation, or GC for short. There were several passwords set by Pleakley, but he easily hacked through those. He didn't have a mind of a supercomputer for nothing. Plus, it was annoying why Pleakley even bothered setting up such things. The GC had given them a direct line for a reason, no matter how much Pleakley claimed that they shouldn't use such a connection, and that they should have the message go through him first before deciding that the GC should receive it.

A few seconds later, the screen blinked on to reveal the GC, in her immaculate uniform as always.

"Experiment 62-" began GC, only for Stitch to growl and give her a look.

"I mean, Stitch," amended GC quickly, "What situation has arisen that has you of all beings to contact me?"

"Ika baheed jihadi. Big fight," stated Stitch.

"And that requires my attention how?" asked GC.

"End of the Universe fight," clarified Stitch.

GC's eyes narrowed, "Clarify."

Stitch responded by sending in several recordings from the transmitter, highlighting the key points and names.

GC glanced down on her console for a second before looking back up, "Give me a minute to review all of this. I will give you my response shortly."

"Okie-Taka!" said Stitch before rushing out of the ship to prepare.

* * *

He ran into his home, quickly climbing up the walls into Lilo's room. With the press of a button in the hidden section of a wall, the wall flipped over to reveal weapons and fighting gear that he had stashed for over a year. Ever since the first time he lost his homeworld and landed in Radiant Garden, he had been gathering weapons to fight the threat. When his home was restored thanks to the efforts of Sora and others, he had been training and readying himself ever since, to defend his world. As he stuffed blasters and other weapons in his gear, his hand hovered over two objects he had kept as mementos. One was the Tiki necklace, given to him by Lilo. Another was a crudely constructed Wayfinder that he constructed after Ventus's own Wayfinder.

"Stitch? Why are you wearing that?" said a feminine voice.

Stitch turned around to see a 16-year-old Lilo, standing on the elevator floor.

"Smitec," groaned Stitch.

He hadn't counted on letting Lilo find out the truth like this. He had planned to leave a message for Lilo, stating that there was something that required his attention, requested by GC. That there was nothing to worry about, and that he would be back in a week at max.

"Stitch, are you going off to fight again?" asked Lilo sternly, putting her hands on her hips while glaring at Stitch.

"Eheheheh, noooo," Stitch laughed nervously, "I… I just preparing! Just in case! Always have to be ready!"

Lilo continued to glare, causing Stitch to slowly wilt, "Accata, accata, I'll tell you."

"This has to do with why you seem to disappear every now and then, doesn't it?" asked Lilo, "Even Jumbo couldn't track you sometimes, and Pleakley would just panic."

Stitch gave Lilo a short explanation of what was happening, and that he couldn't stay back on this fight. He had other friends that needed his help.

"Wow, that's deep," blinked Lilo as she sat down on her bed, "Anything I can do to help? I helped rescue your cousins before, I'm sure it's not too hard."

"Naga-takabah! No way!" shouted Stitch, "Too dangerous."

It certainly was more dangerous than just finding all his cousins. During those times, at least he was the one doing all the fighting and dangerous stuff. Taking her to war was something he could never do, especially since he would be unable to protect her safely.

Seeing Stitch so adamant about this, Lilo sighed, "Fine. But promise me you'll be safe. I don't want to come home to find my favorite 'dog' gone."

"Eh, Chi Cabada," agreed Stitch, holding out his pinky to give a pinky promise to Lilo, "Kata baka dooka?"

"If that'll keep you safe, then you may be destructive as you like, as long as you do it only to the enemies," frowned Lilo, "We spent a lot of time convincing everyone that you were good."

"Ok!" grinned Stitch as he put on the Tiki necklace around his neck while putting the Wayfinder in another pocket, dashing back into the communications room to see GC waiting patiently for him.

* * *

"It seems our mutual friend has been through a lot," commented GC, "Ten years alone in solitude just to save her friends. And now, she is to do battle with one of them in hopes of saving him. It would be a poor way to not help Master Aqua, especially after helping us rid of us of these pests back on the ship all those years ago. I have already declared a state of emergency and war in the United Galactic Federation. All the manpower we possess is being mobilized as we speak. Will you be needing a ship?"

"Yes," nodded Stitch, "Private one. Big ship! Fighter and transport!"

"I shall have Captain Gantu and his vice-captain, Rueben, drop one off for you. Though may I ask why you need one to be able to transport people? Will your cousins be joining in the fight?"

Stitch shook his head, "Sora achi-babas. Lots of friends. Come fight with."

"So you wish to recruit others not part of the federation to aid in your friend's plight," mused GC, "Normally, that would be risking the world order, but since we are dealing with the end of the world scenario, I suppose we can afford to be a little more…. Lax about that. I assume all those friends know about other worlds existing in the stars than their own?"

"Ih," nodded Stitch.

"Very well. Expect the ship to arrive shortly. We haven't a moment to lose," said the GC before signing out.

* * *

It wasn't a half an hour later when Gantu arrived in the BRB (Big Red Battleship) with Rueben piloting the BBB (Big Blue Battleship).

"Alright, here you go cuz," declared Reuben, aka Experiment 625, as he jumped off the ship, "Here's your BBB. Let me tell you, whatever you said to GC has gotten the whole Federation in a giant tizzy. Everyone's preparing themselves for a big fight. Not sure why you need this, though. Personally I prefer my BLT."

"BLT?" asked Stitch.

"Blue Large Transport," shrugged Reuben, "Personally, I would've liked it in yellow, but who knew yellow was a bad idea for a transport ship. Something about being too easily trackable."

Stitch merely shrugged before jumping into the ship and quickly blasting off into space. He had places to go, but he had already made his mind where to go for his first stop.

"Man, he's in a rush," noted Reuben as the ship cleared the exosphere in seconds.

"And we haven't a moment to lose either," said Gantu as he opened the door to the BRB, "The GC has mobilized every active and non-active soldier, recalling the veterans to service. It is essential that we help as captain of the Armada."

Gantu was about to turn back to his ship before he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Stinkyface!"

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while," chuckled Gantu before turning to the source of the voice, "Hello Earth girl."

Despite being friends now and having an amicable relationship, they still called each other by their nicknames, though in a more endearing manner.

"You know what's happening?" asked Lilo.

"A bit," admitted Gantu, "Something about the end of the world scenario. Not that I really believe it, but if such a threat is true, it is not something we can afford to ignore."

"Then I want in," demanded Lilo.

"Earth girl, despite the few skirmishes that you participated in the past when you were little, you are not ready to be in such a war," said Gantu sternly, "This is a war on a different magnitude!"

"I didn't say I wanted to fight, I just want to help," frowned Lilo, "I'm sure all of Stitch's cousins would want to help!"

Lilo remembered the time when Stitch had gone to space temporarily, needing the time to clear his head as well as get rid of some of the destructive tendencies he had built up. Or so he claimed. Lilo knew he had been lying, but didn't push for the truth. There had been a time when everyone couldn't remember what had happened for a month. All they remembered that it had been a sunny day when darkness suddenly took over. Then, before they could blink, everything was back to normal… or so it seemed. Though the day stayed the same on their planet's calendar, Jamba had noticed that a whole galactic month had somehow passed by without them noticing. Only Stitch seemed to know what had happened and refused to say anything.

"Anyways, I'm more interested about the BLT," said Lilo, shaking off the thought.

"The sandwich? Are you hungry, I mean, I do make a mean BLT, but-" started Reuben.

"No, not the sandwich, the ship," interrupted Lilo.

"Oooh, that makes a lot more sense," nodded Reuben, "What about it?"

"Can it take all of your cousins? And how fast can you get it here?" asked Lilo.

"The answer is yes, and it's actually sitting in orbit right now," grinned Reuben.

"Good, get it down here. I'm going to gather all of them," said Lilo as she shot off back to her house.

A few turns later, and she was standing in front of a door belonging to Dr. Jamba. Then, without even knocking, she kicked the door open without warning.

"Little girl, please do not do that!" shouted Jamba as he almost dropped a beaker full of chemicals in surprise, "Science is a very delicate process!"

"One, I'm not little anymore," pouted Lilo.

"Ah, but you will always be little girl to me," smiled Jamba.

"Two, pack your stuff. We have a universe to save," stated Lilo.

"I'm listening," said Jamba with intrigue, "And where is Experiment 626? I thought I heard ship engines and the sounds of his cackling."

* * *

Stitch was slowing down after arriving at the world he wanted. Looking down, he saw the swirling sands all around him, and in the distance laid a palace. After making sure the BBB was cloaked, he jumped down from his ship and made his way inside the palace. Being able to climb walls, Stitch bypassed the patrolling guards, though not before stealing one of those big hats without a guard noticing it gone from his head. Finally, he made it to the room where he knew the being in question would be.

Smirking maliciously, he grew out his two other arms, antennas, and other protrusions on his back. He coughed a bit into his hands, clearing his throat to make sure he was ready. Then, he burst into the door and roared.

"WEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Stitch as he scared the people inside the room. Then he was promptly tackled by a large tiger.

"Ogata!" yelped Stitch as the tiger tried to pin him down, but he easily pushed away the offending paw, "Naga bootifa!"

"Raja, aim for his legs," yelled the female occupant of the room.

"Hold on, I'm coming to help," yelled the other male occupant.

However, before anyone could do anything, blue smoke suddenly appeared in the room, causing everyone to pause. A second later, Raja was safely taken away from Stitch's hands and placed gently next to the female. The newest intruder turned to Stitch, to which they both stared at each other for a good two seconds when…..

"Stitch, my man! Long time no see. Gimme some paws buddy," greeted the being, suddenly spouting four hands to give Stitch a hi-five to each of his hands.

"Jaba ramid nye hassin Genie," greeted Stitch.

That's right, he was at Agrabah to see the one and only Genie of the ex-lamp, now a free Genie.

"Wait, you know that…. Thing?" asked Aladdin cautiously.

"Oh yea, he was with me with Sora during his last shindig," explained Genie, "After the first time I went with them, I made a little group so we could talk with each other. I called it…. Sora's summoning pals! We keep in touch every now and then. Stitch here is part of the second group. So what brings you here buddy? Here to bring a little Aloha?"

Stitch's smile turned to a frown as he rapidly explained what was happening. Needless to say, the occupants soon had the same expression.

"I can't believe that Sora has to face that," said an aghast Aladdin.

"I know! He's fighting to make sure the worlds don't end…. Without ME!" wailed Genie, "I mean, I'm the all-powerful genie-!"

As soon as he was declaring this, his back cracked on him, forcing him to bend back down before cracking it back into place, "Alright, fine I'm not as powerful as before, but I'm still plenty strong. What do you say, Al, let's give our friend a helping hand! Show the bad guys the good ol' one-two!"

"Sora needs our help," nodded Aladdin before giving a frown, "But.. how will we even get there? And I'm sorry, but Jasmine just got pregnant. I can't leave her like this."

"Aladdin, it's alright. This is something much bigger than us," offered Jasmine.

Genie stopped shadow boxing and turned to Jasmine, frowning but nodding in agreement. He could easily see the internal conflict inside Aladdin. On one hand, he wanted to help Sora, to repay him for helping him. On the other hand, he couldn't leave his unborn child alone. The press would eat him alive for leaving his wife for an uncertain amount of time. And yes, there was the press at Agrabah. It would be the local gossip grapevine.

"Ah, don't worry Al, I'll fight for the both of us! Genie, representing teeeaaam Agrabah!" hooted Genie, rolling his arms together, "C'mon little blue wonder, we gotta fight to catch!"

Stitch nodded, walking to the balcony before clicking a button he had in his pockets. Seconds later, the BBB pulled up to the balcony, ready to launch once more.

Seeing the futuristic technology, an idea suddenly popped in Aladdin's head.

"Wait!" exclaimed Aladdin before Genie and Stitch boarded the ship, "Can you somehow capture an image of something? Or maybe have some sort of, iuno, recording?"

Stitch looked at Aladdin before scrambling to the back of the ship, taking out a few non-essential materials before managing to craft a digital tablet with a camera. He brought it out and showed them how it worked a little.

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Aladdin, "Take a photo of us and let us sign it. As long as Sora remembers the bonds that ties us together, he'll get through this even if we are worlds apart. If you can, do this to every world that Sora's been to."

Stitch's smile turned feral as he agreed with Aladdin's plan. The photo was taken, signed by Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu, and given back to Stitch.

"Alright, buddy, let's get a move on!" suggested Genie, "Lots of worlds to see, lots of people to reconnect, and a team to get together!"

Stitch agree, "Emba-chua EHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The ship blasted back into space, intent on gathering as many people as possible.

* * *

_Days later, at Keyblade Graveyard_

Sora took a deep breath as he finished off the last of the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Besides him were Donald and Goofy, also panting a bit. They had just eliminated 10000 between the three of them.

"Come on, we gotta catch up!" ordered Sora as he began running forward once more. The others had pushed further ahead.

They soon caught up to the others, who had just finished their own battles.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Mickey, to which they all nodded.

"Let's take a small breather," suggested Lea, "No matter what, they need us to complete their plan. So it won't hurt if we catch our breath."

The others nodded, taking the time to catch their breath. However, before long, the wind kicked up and a shadowy image could be seen in the distance.

As the dust settled, the keyblade wielders plus Donald and Goofy narrowed their eyes. Ventus' eyes widened as soon as he saw just who it was.

"Terra!" cried out Ventus as he ran forward towards his best friend, "Terra, we found you! Wake up!"

Aqua, who had run forward with Ventus, stared at the slumbering Terra, whose blue eyes were dull, as if in a trance.

Ventus was doing his best, hoping that Terra would wake up, shaking his arms in vain attempts.

"Terra, please say you're in there," asked Aqua, hoping that he would respond. He had his trademark brown, combed back spikey hair, and Aqua so desperately wished that it was Terra, who escaped Xenahort's grasp. But she knew better. Xenahort was a cunning man that had played them all for years, and so there was no way Xenahort would slip so easily. One simple look into Terra's face, who began to smirk, told her everything.

Gently but firmly pushed Ventus back for his safety, she glared at the person impersonating Terra. "I know you're not him," glared Aqua as Ventus looked at Aqua's face in shock and confusion, "Now let our friend go!"

Terra, or the one that looked like Terra, started to chuckle, his brown hair turning white while the iris of his eyes flashed yellow.

"He is their thirteenth," warned Mickey as they all took a step back, for Terra-Xehanort started to emit a dark aura around his body.

"Today is the day you die," declared Terra-Xehanort in a bold voice.

"What!?" asked Aqua, shocked by this bold statement.

"Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. The **χ**-blade will still be formed."

"We won't lose to you," glared Sora.

Terra-Xehanort merely smirked before suddenly disappearing from his spot. Only mere seconds later, he was already in front of Ventus, his keyblade No Name already raised in front of him to strike him down. None of them could even react fast enough to do anything as Ventus was struck down mercilessly, sending him flying back. Aqua could only stare in shock where Ventus laid prone.

Sora, with a roar, charged at Terra-Xehanort, only for him to easily block Sora's attack with just a single hand gesture. Sora grunted in frustration, the strength he gained during his adventures against Organization XIII and the Mark of Mastery Test had been lost because of Xehanort. With a single flick, Terra-Xehanort sent Sora flying. Without hesitation, Terra-Xehanort charged for Kairi. Lea quickly reacted, standing in front of Kairi to block the attack, only to be sent flying away into some rocks. Kairi looked at Lea in worry and shock before realizing the Terra-Xehanort was still right in front of her, his keyblade raised up high into the air.

"No!" shouted Sora as he rushed forward, with Donald and Goofy quickly following him.

Sora hugged Kairi, shielding her body with his own just as Terra-Xehanort swung his blade down.

In this moment, where Terra-Xehanort would have tried to strike Sora and Kairi, only to be blocked by Goofy, where Donald would resort to using Zettaflare, his ultimate magic, at the cost of almost draining his own life to push Terra-Xehanort away, and then force Sora to abuse his Power of Awakening and paying the cost, everything changed.

* * *

"Ikata tookie bah wah bah!" Stitch promptly landed on Terra-Xehanort's face seemingly out of nowhere, clutching his face tighty. This attack surprised Terra-Xehanort so much that he completely missed his attack, opting to try to get whatever was on his face off. Of course, this was not an easy task, as Stitch could lift up to 3000 times his own weight, and all six of his limbs were currently latched onto his face.

"Geroff me you stupid pest!" roared Terra-Xehanort as he flailed around, dropping his keyblade in favor of trying to pry whatever was on his face.

"626/Stitch!?" Exclaimed Aqua and Goofy.

Finally, Stitch let go, but only because Terra-Xehanort tried to blast him with a Firaga spell which ended up backfiring and hitting his own face.

"Insolent little pest!" roared Terra-Xehanort as he tried to squash Stitch with his foot. He found that to be a huge mistake when Stitch easily caught the offending foot.

"Also, cute and fluffy!" shouted Stitch as he began to spin, taking Terra-Xehanort with him. The two of them spun and spun before Stitch finally let go, sending him flying into the distance with a twinkle.

With a huff, Stitch turned back to the keyblade wielders, some of them still cautious about the new intruder. Some thought that this was perhaps another trick from Xehanort. Sora, however, confidently walked forward after finally letting go of Kairi reluctantly. Kairi, who was blushing a little, quickly ran towards Lea to see if he was alright.

"Sora!" exclaimed Stitch as he tackled Sora into the floor, giving him a few slimy licks to his face like a dog.

"Ewewew, that's enough Stitch," laughed Sora, feeling a bit calmer now thanks to Stitch breaking the tension.

"What… is he?" asked Riku in confusion.

"626, what are you doing here?" asked Aqua.

Stitch shook his head before pointing to himself, "Me Stitch!"

"Ok, Stitch, what are you doing here?" asked Aqua once more.

"Ohana means Family. Family means nobody gets left behind," replied Stitch, showing his own Wayfinder.

Aqua felt touched that Stitch would consider them family, especially after ten years. She took out her own Wayfinders in response, clutching it as she did so before remembering Ventus had taken a heavy, if not life-threatening attack. She quickly rushed over to Ventus to see if he was ok.

"Well, isn't this touching?" sneered a voice.

They all turned to see Terra-Xehanort appearing once more from a dark portal he created. As their attention was focused on him, they didn't notice a small glimmer of light leaving the Wayfinders.

"I suppose you think your destinies will change because of this simple interference," jeered Terra-Xehanort, "It changes nothing! Your hearts will be ripped out of your bodies, one way or another!"

Suddenly, Heartless poured out from all sides all around them. Several Heartlesses massed together to form Demon swarms and began to swivel all around them. Terra-Xehanort smirked as he stepped back into a dark portal. He reappeared far away from them, as if to watch the show.

"Terra!" shouted Aqua in desperation, but she knew it was pointless. Xehanort would never let Terra go so easily. Instead, she focused on the more imminent danger. Pulling Ventus to Donald and Goofy, she stepped forward, along with Sora and Riku. Stitch jumped forward, drawing blasters on each hand

"We need to protect them," stated Riku, "Their hearts are still in their bodies."

"We stand together," stood Aqua as the Demon Swarm swirled in front of them. Mickey suggested that they retreat to recover, but Aqua shook her head. There was no way that they would let them do so. Suddenly, the other Demon Swarms all gathered at the center, forming a huge tornado comprised of Heartless. It towered over them all like a looming storm, threatening to swallow them.

"No," whispered Aqua as fear crept into her body. Her keyblade tilted down, her guard down, her body quivering a bit.

The now formed Heartless Tornado sensed it and struck! It sent a Demon Swarm at her, sweeping her away in its swarm. Sora, Riku, and Stitch were too stunned and slow to react to this. Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and Ventus were the next ones to be swept away, unable to do anything either. It swerved around and took Kairi and Lea away next.

"No, Kairi!" shouted Sora as he shook off his shocked state, running towards Kairi, his hands stretching out to save her.

"Sora!" cried Kairi as she tried to reach for Sora.

Their fingers just touched each other before she too was swept away. Sora let out a wail of anguish as the Demon Swarm swirled away into the air. He had failed to protect Kairi. He failed to protect everyone despite swearing he would protect them. He had let go of his light. What else go they do?

"Pull yourself together Sora!" ordered Riku as he stood in front of Sora to protect him.

"Ah-qae jihad!" shouted Stitch as he fired shots at the Demon Swarm, taking out bits and pieces of the Demon Swarm.

"What do we do now?" asked Sora, doubt filling his mind, "We can't win!"

Before Riku could retort, five twinkles of light appeared from the skies. Before the Demon Swarm could take its prey back to the tornado, the five twinkles of light suddenly smashed and cut right through the swarm!

"Wait, what?" blinked Riku.

Stitch grinned, "You didn't think I came by myself? Sora's Ohana is here! So is everybody!"

Five figure landed on the ground, each one carrying one or two victims that the swarm had swept away. They all dodged another swarm attack and landed next to Sora and the others.

"I thought I told you to never lose sight of your light," taunted an amused Cloud Strife as he gently dropped Kairi next to Sora.

Sora felt his arm being tugged upwards, causing his whole body to rise with it. He looked at who was doing it just to see Auron staring down at him.

"This is your story," said Auron, "Are you going to let them write your ending, or will you write your own chapters?" In his other arm, he carried Lea, which he dropped without hesitation. Lea yelped in pain as he landed.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked Leon as he looked over Mickey.

"Yea, thanks for the assist," nodded Mickey as he hopped back onto the floor.

"Aw, I wanted to rescue Aqua! Instead, I get the duck and dog," complained Zack as he was carrying Donald and Goofy with just one arm, "She still owes me that date!"

"Don't let Aerith hear you say that," monotoned Cloud, to which Zack winced in fear.

Aqua slowly opened her eyes, seeing the familiar face of Zack in front of her before looking up to see who had saved her. Her face froze as she saw the familiar armor carrying her with just one arm. The other arm had Ventus, who was still unconscious. She felt the cold but familiar steel around her waist. She saw the keyblade the armored figure was wielding, one similar to Terra's own. She heard something tinkle against the figure's thigh and looked down to see that brown Wayfinder she had made for Terra, hanging on its waist.

"Terra?" whispered Aqua, her heart caught in her throat.

Terra, or Terra's Lingering Will, gently put her and Ventus down on the ground. His hand went over Ventus's head, making sure he was alright. Terra then faced Aqua for a few seconds, the helmet giving no form of expression. Then he turned away, staring straight at the Heartless Tornado… no past the tornado.

"Got you, Xehanort," breathed the Lingering Will before suddenly disappearing from Aqua's sight before Aqua could scream his name once more.

Terra-Xehanort, who had been watching the whole thing, was angrily grinding his teeth at all this interference. He summoned his keyblade, ready to destroy the interlopers when his instincts screamed at him to dodge. He did so, just narrowly missing a crushing overhand strike to his head.

"Who are you!?" shouted Terra-Xehanort as he glared at the impudent figure that dared to strike him. A shiver of fear went down his spine as soon as the dust cleared to reveal just who it was.

"I've been waiting a long time for this day," stated the Lingering Will, flicking his keyblade to the side to get rid of the dirt on it.

The two stared at each other before a second before clashing against each other once more before the Lingering Will began to push Terra-Xehanort deeper into the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

"Terra," shouted Aqua as he disappeared. She so desperately wanted to chase after him but knew there were more important matters. She had let fear take control of her body, which almost caused all of them to die. She would not make that mistake again. She was a Keyblade Master!

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," said Mickey as he stepped forward, summoning his keyblade. He wouldn't be caught off guard like this again.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" grinned Zack as he held his sword in front of him, eager to fight.

"A rather optimistic view, isn't it?" grunted Auron, hefting his sword over his shoulders.

"Luckily, it's not one that we have to worry about," said Leon as he pulled out his communicator, "Cid, anytime now!"

"Don't get your britches all in a hissy!" shouted Cid from the communicator, "_Shera_ firing all missiles!"

"Take cover!" shouted Cloud, putting his sword in front of him in a defensive position. Aqua quickly stepped in front of them all and summoned a barrier to protect them. Riku, Mickey, and Kairi quickly went to help reinforce it.

Seconds later, the Heartless Tornado was bombarded by missiles, lasers, cannons, any weapon Gummi that came out of the Gummi Ship that appeared above them. After all that barrage, a beam of pure energy lanced out and cut the tornado in half.

While the whole barrage was going on, Stitch took this time to turn to Sora, taking out the recorder he had made and activating it.

"Heegata no feebee," encouraged Stitch.

A holo screen appeared before Sora to reveal Aladdin.

"Hey Sora," said Aladdin, "Heard about the whole end of the world thing. Wish I could come to help, but I can't afford to leave Agrabah. I need to watch over Jasmine. But I know you'll come out on top of this. You always do. But remember this. No matter how far we are apart, know that our bonds will always be strong. You helped me out twice already. So no matter how dark it gets, just remember the bonds you formed in your travels. It's because of these bonds that we all know that you'll be fine. Our bonds make us all strong, especially you. You're the one that helps connect the bridges. Though I can't come, I'm sure quite a few of your friends from other worlds will help. I know Donald will be saying something about the World Order (Hey!) but this is something bigger than worrying about that. Just know that we're all cheering you on!"

As the message ended, a photo of Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, and Iago appeared, along with notes saying from all of them, saying that they were there for him. Then, multiple photos or rather short clips of videos appeared all over the screen. Sora recognized them all, as they were worlds that he had traveled through, both old and new. There were even ones that he had never been to, but he recognized the ones in the photo.

* * *

_Traverse Town_

101 Dalmatians all gathered together for a photo, all barking and smiling. In the forefront stood Pongo and Perdita, looking older but strong. The puppies had all grown much bigger from the two years Sora last saw them.

_Wonderland_

Alice, now nine, smiled as she curtsied to the camera, being one of the seven princesses of hearts….. Or part of the old seven at least. Behind her was Cheshire cat, his head off his neck as usual, though giving off his usual insane smiles.

_Deep Jungle_

Tarzan stood tall, with Jane by his side. Tarzan still wore his usual loin cloth, but in his eyes, one could see it brimming with intelligence, yet he still had the same personality. Terk was hanging off the side with a wave while Kercheck hung in the background, his face still grumpy but looking at the camera.

_Olympus Coliseum_

Hercule, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, and Zeus could be seen in the photo. Hercule and Zeus were posing, their bulging muscles could visibly be seen. Meg sat on top of the Pegasus with a sultry smile while Phil was trying to stop Pegasus from licking his head.

_Atlantis_

Near the beach shore stood Ariel, standing on land with her husband Prince Eric, along with a baby in her hands. Hovering near the shore was King Triton with his trident on hand, Sebastian and Flounder.

_Halloween Town_

Jack Skellington, Sally, the Mayor, and Santa Claus stood at Christmas town, waving at the camera. Dr. Finkelstein was busy chasing Lock, Shock, and Barrel once more in the background.

_Neverland_

Peter Pan and Tinkerbell both had their arms crossed over their chest while smiling at the camera, posing at an angle to seem cool. Behind them was the lush green forest, where Lost Boys were playing about.

_Radiant Garden_

The Hollow Bastion Restoration Crew were all posing for the camera. Tron had created a holographic image to join in. Behind them was the mostly restored areas of Radiant Garden.

_Land of Dragons_

Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po stood in a straight posture, saluting towards the camera. Mulan was smiling with Mushu on her shoulder. The Emperor himself was on his chair behind them all, looking at the camera with an air of wisdom around him and a smirk. They were in the Emperor's court inside the palace itself.

_Beast's Castle_

Belle was in her yellow dress with Adam, now fully human, in his tailored blue suit. Surrounding them was all the servants that had been previously cursed, now also fully human, all waving to the camera.

_Disney Castle_

Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Chip, and Dale stood at the library with a smile. Chip and Dale were on a table so as to be able to be seen.

_Carribean Sea_

Jack Sparrow wasn't looking at the camera, per say, but rather drinking his rum while holding out his magical compass. Will and Elizabeth stood next to him and land, both embracing each other. Will had buckets of water beneath his feet to avoid touching land.

_Pride Lands_

Simba roared in courage, along with Nala. Pumba and Timon were next to Simba, looking scared but also facing it head-on. Wise old Rafiki cackled in the background.

_Twilight town_

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Merlin, Little Chef, and Scrooge were at the bistro with food on the table. Merlin held up the book that held the 100 Acre Woods.

_Toybox_

Woody, Buzz, and all the others had their fists up in their air, cheering Sora on. Rex was too busy yelling Yorozu.

_Kingdom of Corona_

Rapunzel was dancing and spinning with Flynn sitting in the background with Pascal and Maximus.

_Monstropolis_

Mike and Sully stood in front of the company, proud and strong. Their business seemed to be thriving. Both of them had their 'scariest' face on.

_Arendelle_

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Marshmallow stood in front of Elsa's ice palace, all waving at the camera. Marshmallow had to crouch to fit in the photo. Sven was busy trying to eat Olaf's nose, who hadn't noticed the attempts.

_San Fransokyo_

Hiro and the team were all posing in their superhero poses, with two Baymaxes waving their hands going in a circular motion.

_Enchanted Dominion_

Aurora was with her husband, Prince Phillip, or King now, with a gentle smile. Behind her were the three fairies, hovering in the back, though they were each taking pot shots at Aurora's dress, changing the colors to their own personal liking.

_Castle of Dreams_

Cinderella was dancing in the ballroom with her husband, dancing the night away. In the balcony above, watching them, stood the Fairy Godmother, along with Cinderella's mouse friends.

_Dwarf Woodlands_

Snow White sat on a cask, surrounded by the seven dwarves and her prince.

* * *

On each photo or video clip were notes from each person on the photo/video, writing words of encouragement and signing it off with their names. Each one filled Sora up with hope and strength. He felt soft hands sliding into his, holding his callused hands tightly. He looked to see Kairi was gripping his hand.

"See, they all believe in you," stated Kairi, "They all trust you. As do I. I believe that no matter what happens, you'll always be there to rescue me. Rescue all of us. No matter what, Just like you always do."

As the final shots from the _Shera_ died down, the Heartless Tornado had dispersed into several Demon Swarms and other various Heartlesses. Though as if it wasn't difficult enough, Unversed and Nobodies began to surround them once more, occupying the edges of the area.

"This again?" groaned Lea as he tried to pull himself up, only to falter, using his keyblade to support his injured body.

"Ah, don't be a baby, we got this!" cheered Zack.

"Think this'll be a problem?" smirked Leon.

"Well, if one more shows up, then maybe," scoffed Cloud.

"Then I'll be the one to take care of that," stated Auron.

"What, you're fighting too?" mocked Cloud.

"Goofy, Donald, please, take care of Lea and Ventus for me," said Aqua as she readied herself.

"Now, don't get too excited!" announced Cid, speakers blaring from the ship, "I may be outta firepower from the ship, but that's not all I got! Blue guy, old guy! Do your hocusy pocusey stuff!"

"That's Merlin, you twat, and it's magic!" scoffed Merlin from the speakers.

A blue smoke suddenly puffed in front of them to reveal….

"That's right, it's me, Genie of the llllaaaaammmmpppp! Or ex-lamp, the free Genie!"

"Genie!" greeted Sora.

"Hey there little buddy, you didn't think you could leave us out on a fight like this?" questioned Genie before transforming into an elderly granny, pinching Sora's cheek, "I swear, you youngsters leave us out of everything."

Kairi couldn't help but giggle as Sora swatted the hand away.

"Wait, when you say us…," started Donald.

"We're not the only ones that wanted to come," grinned Genie as he snapped his fingers.

Sora and the others heard rumbling behind them and turned around to see a whole section behind them glowing, bathed in white light. Suddenly, the light burst, blinding everyone.

Sora slowly lowered his hand as the light faded to reveal…

"Mala Kweesta! Attack!" roared Stitch as he charged forward, blasts spraying at every enemy he saw.

A thunderous roar answered him as reinforcements surged forward, passing by Sora and the others. Cloud and the others had already charged forward along with the roar.

"Wa… bu… World Order," stammered Donald.

"Face it buddy, with the end of all worlds at stake, I think we can choose to be lax about that," chuckled Lea.

Green bells suddenly jingled over them, healing them of all their injuries and curing their exhaustion. It was potent enough to even heal Ventus, who groaned as he came back to consciousness.

"Indeed, we can't let you keybladers take all the burden," said Aerith as she walked towards them, her hand extended towards them, "Let us relieve you of some of the burden. I've casted my strongest healing spell on you all. Just use this time to take a rest and let us do the rest."

Sora and the others gazed out to the scene unfolding before their very eyes.

* * *

Simba pounced on a Large Body Heartless before roaring, destroying several others around him.

"It's showtime, let's fire it up!" shouted Mushu from Simba's head, spitting out fireballs at random targets. On the mane adding supporting fire was the Gullywings, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku.

One of the bigger Heartlesses wielding a giant cleaver tried to attack Simba and Mushu, only to be shoulder charged in the face by Hercules. Hercules picked up the giant cleaver that it dropped and started spinning before hurling the cleaver right into its face. The cleaver cleaved through the Heartless and two others before knocking a Berserker Nobody into the ground.

The Nobody tried to get up, only for Tifa to stomp into the ground with her foot, followed by a pulverizing fist to the face. A crater was formed, with her fist at the epicenter. A few Unversed tried to jump and attack Tifa.

"Barret," said Cloud as he cleaved a large Unversed in half.

"It's Avalanche time!" roared a big burly man as he pointed his right arm, which was a machine gun ('SO COOL!' thought Sora and Lea) and shot down the enemies aiming for Tifa. Tifa rushed at several more enemies, punching them into oblivion before somersault kicking a Nobody into the air, which was promptly cut down by a large Fuma shuriken, courtesy of Yuffie. Yuffie easily caught her shuriken upon its return path and threw it once more.

A Heartless ducked under the shuriken, only to meet its end as Stitch came barreling through in his ball form, penetrating through its body. Stitch bounced for a bit before returning back to his upright form, cackling as he fired a barrage of blasters. He grabbed a large Nobody and threw him up into the air.

"Roundhouse kick. Knife chop," droned Baymax V2 as he destroyed the Nobody with the stated moves.

"Baymax 1, go check to see if Sora and the others need healing or food," commanded Hiro, "Gogo, keep picking them off. Wasabi, focus on aerial units. Honey Lemon, good job and keep it up. Fred…. Don't go too crazy."

"We're in another freaking world, saving the universe! How can I not go crazy! I'm so EXCITED!" squealed Fred in glee as he used ice and fire to destroy another batch of Unversed.

"Guys, we have comPANY!" Wasabi screamed (He would later deny that he gave such a high-pitched scream).

"Oh Woman UP!" said Gogo as she threw her magnetic disc at several enemies, having them bounce against them before summoning it back, "You need to be like those people!"

"Those 'people' are somehow able to cut through obstacles with just a metal sword, and one of their females can somehow suplex someone ten times their size!" complained Wasabi as Tifa suplexed a large Heartless, "That's not normal! And so are a lot of things going on around here!"

"It's alright, we'll find out how they do it later," said Honey Lemon, "Let's focus on the task now."

She threw several of her chemical balls, which exploded and caught several Unversed, Nobodies, and Unversed together. Before they could try to escape, Marshmallow was upon them. With a fierce roar, Marshmallow crushed, froze, and shredded them all, not necessarily following that specific order. He then grabbed one of the larger enemies and gave it a frosty hug, freezing it before using it as a bat, swinging it into another.

As a few of the smaller enemies were sent flying into the air, Peter Pan came swooping in, stabbing several of them before they even hit the ground.

"Hey Sora, Ventus, Aqua!" cheered Peter Pan as he continued his flight path, "Tinks, go say hi and see if you can't give them a bit of your dust to help them."

Tinkerbell slightly huffed but nodded, flying towards them. An Unversed shot up from the ground, trying to grab her. Before it reached halfway though, a familiar shield suddenly blocked its path before being cut down by a familiar sword and a familiar staff.

"Yea, loving this weapon, beats using Struggle Bats!" cheered Hayner as he hefted his Dream Sword up.

"C'mon, we can't leave everything to Sora and them!" ordered Olette as she lifted her Dream Staff up.

"Easy for you to say, I have a shield!" complained Pence, pointing to his Dream Shield, "I can mostly only block! And I'm not exactly cut out for this stuff."

"Stop complaining, you can use it as a bashing board," chuckled Hayner as he cut down another Heartless.

A Nobody appeared behind Olette, surprising her, but before it could do anything, Jack appeared before it.

"Boo!" shouted Jack, somehow frightening the Nobody before Leon cut it down.

"Keep your guard up," warned Leon, "If you're not confident enough, stay back and watch our backs."

He then channeled his magic into his blade, causing it to grow larger and larger in size. With one swing, he cut down several enemies while sending another batch flying in the air, right where Zack and Auron were.

"I'm at 80! How bout you old man?" shouted Zack as he cut down an Unversed.

"Much higher than you," intoned Auron as he jumped up and cut down the batch of enemies in the air.

"Hey, that doesn't count!" complained Zack, "Leon softened those up for you!"

"According to the rule book… it counts for him," hummed Genie as he appeared behind Zack, carrying a rule book while dressed as a judge.

* * *

"Everyone," Sora whispered as he saw his friends from various worlds all here to help out.

"See, it's not over yet," stated Riku, "As long as we don't give up, it's never over."

"Yea!" shouted Donald.

"He's right, ya'know ah-hyuk," said Goofy, "Remember, no frowny faces now."

"Always have a smile on our face, yea," nodded Sora as he looked up once more as Baymax V1 landed in front of them.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero for now," answered Sora, "But thanks for asking! Now let's go kick some butt!"

"Yea!" cheered the rest of the keyblade wielders.

Baymax V1 stared before stating, "I'm sorry, but that answer does not register with my program. On a-"

"Baymax V1, just come back, they're alright now," interrupted Hiro from his com.

Tinker Bell floated in front of Sora looking at him with some concern on her face before smiling. She flew around him, leaving a trail of pixie dust all around him before flicking Sora on the nose. With a giggle, she flew away to join up with Peter Pan.

"Charge!" shouted Sora as he ran forward, with everybody else running alongside him.

Several Demon Swarms swirled around and flew towards Sora. Without hesitation, Sora faced them head-on.

A few Thundaga spells from all of them and a Light spell from Kairi, several of the Demon Swarms were pushed back. A Demon Tide formed, composed of more Heartless than a Demon Swarm, but that too was pushed back.

"Come on!" growled Sora as he struck the main core of the Demon Tide after so many times.

Suddenly, the Demon Tide violently reacted, swirling around like a tornado. It became a vacuum, sucking everyone in, including the Heartless and its own allies.

"Hey, what gives!?" grunted Zack as he stabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself from flying, grabbing Aerith as he did so.

Others began to do something similar, stabilizing themselves to prevent themselves from being sucked in. It seemed only seconds later, the Heartless Tornado had reformed once more, looming over them all.

"Cid, can you fire another barrage?" Leon asked Cid through the communicator.

"No can do, I fired the whole barrage already," grumbled Cid, "I can fire a few shots, but not enough to break it. I overclocked the batteries already."

"What'll we do now?" asked Goofy

Sora took a step forward, his face set in determination, "I'll handle this."

With a fearless charge, Sora ran towards the Heartless Tornado, deflecting several attacks from the Heartless Tornado as it shot out streams of Heartless. Sora jumped towards the center of the tornado, his keyblade raised to strike at it when a bright light suddenly consumed his whole vision. He found himself in a white void, where another male stood in front of him with his back towards him. The said male had slightly messy white hair, red scarf, and a block overcoat. He glanced back at Sora before giving him a smile and asked, "Need some help?"

_Same scene as canon, Sora using Lights of the Past, riding on keyblades._

* * *

With one last strike, Sora slashed at the core of the Heartless Tornado, an orb of darkness that had continually spawned Heartlesses. Sora landed in front of his allies with a smile on his face as the keyblades of the past soured up the sky once more before disappearing.

"What was that?" asked Mickey.

"Keyblade wielders…. From long ago," answered Aqua as she gazed up at the sky.

"It's the lights of the past," nodded Ventus. All was silent until…..

"That still only counts as one!" shouted Zack, causing a few of them to snicker.

"What!? That so counts more than one!" argued Sora, "I mean, there were thousands of Heartless there!"

"Yea, but they were of one entity," Zack snarked, "Plus, you had all those other shiny keyblades helping you! At most, I'll give you two points."

Sora pouted and looked to Riku and Kairi. Surely his two best friends would back him up!

"I …. Have to agree with him," smirked Riku, pointing to Zack, "You didn't use your keyblade, specifically. It was only on the last one that you used it."

Sora fell to the ground in despair, not in the hopelessness of the situation, but because all his efforts only got him a single point. This is turned, caused everybody else to chuckle at this while Kairi comforted him, telling him that he was the winner in her eyes. When Kairi looked up once more, she noticed a shadowy figure in the distance.

"Look," warned Kairi, causing all of them to turn.

"Just send out the big bad," declared Axel as he got ready to fight.

* * *

Soon, it was clear just who had come to greet them. One that Riku was quite intimately familiar with.

"You!" growled Riku.

Dark Riku merely gave a menacing grin as he stared back. It was a tense showdown when….

" Oh. My. GOD!" shouted Freddy, breaking the tension as he jumped in between the two, "It's the attack of the clone! Ooh, or maybe twins! Born together, but separated by birth, one good, one evil. It's so COOL! Oh but one of them looks younger…. I know, it's the typical older brother/younger brother situation! Oooh, ooh, or maybe the dark one used his dark powers for eternal youth! Or maybe ti-"

"Ok Fred, let's tone down the fanboy a little bit!" said Hiro as he and the others quickly dragged Fred back into the group.

They continued the tense showdown as Mickey theorized that the Dark Riku in front of them was when Xehanort had taken control of Riku's heart.

"I'd say that was our finest hour," leered Dark Riku.

"Wrong," disagreed Riku, "My hour of weakness."

"I was right, it is time travel," whispered Fred to the others.

Dark Riku sneered as he lifted his sword off his shoulder, dark aura spewing from all over his body before it took a form vaguely similar to Xehanort, darkening the skies as it loomed over appeared for a short while, giving off a few vague words before disappearing once more. Dark Rikku closed his eyes for spilling out even more darkness from his body. The shadowy form of Xehanort loomed over them before countless Heartless dropped from its body, surrounding them all once more. Several Demon Swarms formed up once more, threatening to sweep them all away as Dark Rikku gave a salute before disappearing into a black mist. Even more Nobodies and Unversed appeared within the crowd.

"Huddle up!" warned Aqua, prompting them all to gather in the middle, ready to fight once more.

"Heh, round two, eh?" grinned Zack, "I could keep this up all day!"

"By my calculations, based on the average amount of enemies that was defeated in the first round, this swarm of enemies would take approximately-," started Baymax, only for his sentence to be interrupted.

"Ah shut up about that stuff," barked Barret, "Just focus on destroying the enemy, worry about the other stuff later!"

"We've taken on worse odds," nodded Hercules.

Mickey looked down at his own keyblade for a bit before his face morphed into grim determination. Before he could raise his keyblade up and channel his magic, Riku's hand shot out and gripped his keyblade, stopping him from casting the spell. Mickey looked at Riku in surprise while Riku shook his head.

"If you try to use your time magic against these numbers, you won't have enough strength for the final battle," explained Riku.

The group fought valiantly, but there were just too many.

"Get ready, I'll try to break us through!" volunteered Aqua.

"By yourself? That's crazy, I'll help," argued Ventus.

"Two is no better," disagreed Kairi.

"Yea, splitting up's a bad idea," nodded Lea.

Zack, Cloud, Leon, and the others glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We'll make a path for you guys," declared Leon, "In the end, the keyblade wielders have to end this keyblade war."

"We may not be able to do much for the final battle," said Cloud, "But we can at least help you all get to the final battle without expending your strength."

"Plus, that just means more enemies for us," grinned Zack.

"This is your story now. All of yours. We'll help pave the way," grunted Auron.

They were all ready to fight for their lives, just to make a path for the keyblade wielders as a wave of Heartless formed up in front of them, threatening to consume them all.

From a distance, Yen Sid was ready to dive in front of the tidal wave of Heartless and open a path for them all. He had been pleasantly surprised when warriors from various worlds all came to assist, but this was one fight that he had to intervene. Before he could do so, though, he heard a noise up in the skies. He looked up, his eyes widening in awe of just was making that noise.

Back with the group, before anyone to tackle the wave, they all heard the noise. It was a low humming noise, one that was slowly increasing in crescendo. Then they heard the engines of large ships approaching them, followed by…. Hawaiin music? Specifically, one that was saying Aloha Oe a bit.

Stitch couldn't help but give a maniacal laugh as he heard this before shouting, "Reinforcements are here!"

Suddenly, a giant laser beam smashed into the threatening tidal wave of Heartless, sending them flying up into the air before dissolving from the impact. The laser beam continued forward, creating a path for them all.

"Apologies for being late," announced GC from the capital ship, leading an armada, "The United Galactic Federation Army took longer to deploy than we thought."

"Grand Councilwoman?" blinked Aqua in surprise.

"Ah, Master Aqua. It is very good to see you again," smiled GC, "We owe you a debt of gratitude when you assisted in driving those pesky stowaways from my ship, saving not only my life but the life of the crew. This is a fight we will be glad to help."

The GC then took a deep breath, signaling her communications personal to put the broadcast at full volume, "Xehanort! By the power vested in my from the United Galactic Federation, you are under arrest! Surrender now, and you will not be harmed and be given a fair trial!"

Seconds moved by as there was no response from anyone.

"Well, I warned him," shrugged GC, "Power up all weapons. You are all weapons hot. Fire at will, and clear a path for them!"

The armada began to fire at the Heartless, who responded by forming Demon Swarms and flying towards the ships. Several Nobodies and Unversed fired at the ship in response. "BLT, coming through!" said Rueben as he maneuvered his ship closer to the ground level.

"Hey Stitch!" waved Lilo from the cockpit, "I know you said not for me to come, but I figured you could use some help! Ohana means family, and family helps each other!"

Before Stitch could say anything, hangar doors opened from the BLT. Suddenly, a swarm of all of Stitch's cousins, various experiments all from Jumba, spilled out to help fight.

"Whoa, that is a colorful tidal wave," blinked Lea as numerous enemies were flung into the air.

Then, the keyblade wielders were suddenly shoved to the front.

"Come on, you can't dally around here!" said Rikku, "You all got a job to do!"

"The Gullywings and everyone will stay here to make sure these guys don't sneak up on you!" declared Yuna.

"What she said," nodded Paine.

The keyblade users looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"We'll stay here to make sure they don't do something stupid!" exclaimed Donald.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up with you later," nodded Goofy.

With that, the keyblade users began to run towards the final battle. As Sora passed by friends, each one of them turned around to give him a thumbs up or encouragement.

"Sora!" roared Simba, "Remember your courage!"

"Don't forget what makes a true hero!" added Hercules.

Sora smiled as he bravely surged forward with the others. A Demon Swarm came from above, dodging multiple blasters before trying to attack Sora and the others when…..

"LEEROYYYYY SWARMMM!" cackled a swarm of Leeroys, aka Experiment 629, tackling the Demon Swarm.

Stitch had to pause what he was doing as he saw his evil clone and the clone's clone helping Sora. "Yea, I convinced the GC to let them out," giggled Lilo from the BLT, "Can't let them not have a second chance as all your other cousins did. Plus, we can at least put their destructive tendencies towards good use."

Stitch shrugged before tackling a Nobody and blasting its faceless face into pieces.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! It just makes sense to me that the others would want to help out too, you know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part 2! Enjoy! **

**There are a few... fight scenes that I got lazy to write out. Anyone who wants to test out practicing or wants to write out the fight scene, feel free to do so.**

**THank LordHellPhoenix for helping me write some scenes and adding some on my own.**

* * *

Sora and the others soon found themselves at a crossroad, the blocks full of ancient keyblades. Truly a keyblade graveyard, as each keyblade that laid on the ground, slowly rusting away from the elements, signified a past keyblade wielder, never to pick up his/her weapon again. A terrible war that claimed the lives of many warriors.

Aqua and Ventus couldn't help but ponder about the past. This was where they, when they were still three, had fought against Xehanort to stop his first attempt to create the **χ**-blade. They had succeeded in stopping him, but it was a rather pyrrhic victory.. Terra lost his body to Xehanort, Ventus fractured his own heart, sleeping within Sora for ten years, and Aqua was stuck wandering in the Realm of Darkness for ten years.

Sora looked around in both awe and sadness as all the keyblades before noticing Xehanort was walking towards, along with twelve other figures, all wearing black cloaks like the old Organization XIII did. Xehanort smiled in excitement as he saw 7 lights, ready to clash with his 13 darkness. Together, they would forge the **χ**-blade. He gave a small speech about how they would create it, how they would find the secrets of the Keyblade War, and about how fate marked him here.

"Where's Terra!?" demanded Aqua as Xehanort finished with his speech. Ventus looked at Aqua in surprise at this question. He hadn't been awake when Terra's Lingering Will had saved them.

"Oh, you mean what was left of him?" mocked one of the cloaked figures, pulling his hood back to reveal himself as Terra-Xehanort, "He put up a good fight, but in the end, even his mind fell to me, just as his heart and body did."

Terra-Xehanort pulled out from behind his body Terra's keyblade and the remains of his helmet. He lazily tossed the keyblade into the crowd of keyblades, marking Terra's grave before crushing the helmet in his other hand.

"No," whispered Aqua in torturous horror, gripping her keyblade even harder now, "NO!" She ran towards Terra-Xehanort in anger and angst, Ventus quickly following her to help out. The others were only slightly slower to react, chasing to catch up with Aqua and Ventus.

Xehanort merely summoned his keyblade and stabbed the ground, causing the earth to rumble before various walls suddenly formed all around them. Due to their positioning, the seven lights were separated from each other as various walls formed in between them all. Aqua and Ventus, being the closest to each other, quickly managed to group up. Sora tried to reach for Kairi, but a wall separated them. Luckily, Lea managed to jump towards Kairi, grouping together themselves. That slightly alleviated Sora's worry, though not by much.

Ancient keyblades were upheaved and scattered into the air, falling down to the ground as walls were formed. Twelve of Xehanort's containers stood together on a wall, staring down at them all while Xehanort took an even higher plateau, giving an evil grin as he gazed down at the warriors of light. His grin turned to a small frown as he thought reminisced the past few hours. Sora and the others were not as tired as he had originally planned them to be, thanks to that mutant rat called Stitch, along with all those other allies. He bristled when he heard the Galactic United Federation stating he was under arrest. It wouldn't matter when he plunged the world into darkness before reforging it to his liking. With a small nod, the twelve other darkness jumped off to fight the seven lights.

* * *

Sora somehow found himself at the very back of the maze, or the entrance if anything mattered. Looking around, he noticed he was alone. Quickly going through his own inventory, he nodded to himself as he had several elixirs, potions, and ethers ready. Sora took a few steps forward before hearing the telltale signs of weapons clashing against each other. Quickly hurrying along the path, he soon came to a T intersection where he could hear fighting from both sides.

Sora looked forward to see Riku fighting his dark counterpart, Xigbar, and Ansem, clearly doing well for himself. He then looked to his right to see Mickey fighting Xemnas, Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord, nimbly dodging Xemnas's laser beams before attacking Marluxia.

Sora's mind struggled to decide whom to help first. He winced when he saw Dark Riku breakthrough Riku's defense and slash him in the chest. But King Mickey was dealing with four people at once! He started to step towards Riku when Riku locked eyes with him. He saw the struggle in Sora's eyes, and he could hear somebody else fighting close by. Riku shook his head, gesturing with his eyes for Sora to go aid others. He took the time to give Sora a confident thumbs-up before dodging an attack from Ansem and kicking his dark counterpart in the stomach.

Sora, acknowledging Riku's request, began to run to help Mickey, trusting Riku to hold them off long enough.

* * *

Mickey dodged several lighting bolts and cards, jumping into the air for safety when Marluxia appeared behind him, trying to cut him in half. Mickey easily backflipped in the air, dodging the slash before kicking off the scythe to gain more ground.

"Your majesty!" shouted Sora as he arrived.

"Sora," replied Mickey, acknowledging his presence.

Noticing the appearance of Sora, Xemnas uncrossed his arms and rose into the air with a smirk. He started to manifest energy into both his hands before slamming them together, creating a sphere of darkness around himself. Tendrils of dark energy erupted from the sides and formed a circle around the five combatants, preventing the Guardians from escaping.

_(Lord Hell Phoenix writing time!)_

Sora and Mickey then had to hold off against the triple threat of three other Organization members. Luxord would teleport around the circular ring and throw oversized cards, Larxene would dash around and attack with flurries of slashes with her daggers or shoot off lightning and Marluxia would warp in to deliver powerful swings with his scythe. It was tough going but the two Keyblade wielders were able to cover each other but weren't able to focus much on their offensive.

Eventually, the three were forced back and landed in front of Xemnas. As they glared at their two adversaries, Xemnas decided it was time to up the ante. Raising his hand, he sent a gust of darkness and power into Luxord, empowering him more than ever. As Luxord basked in his newfound strength, the tendrils around them receded into Xemnas before he grinned and disappeared in a corridor of Darkness. Sora shouting his name as he disappeared from view.

Luxord stepped forward with a chuckle before he threw his cards around them all. As they hit the ground, they expanded into massive cards and created a new barrier where the tendrils once were. With Sora distracted, he threw one card directly at him. Mickey managed to intervene and knock the card away before it stopped in mid-air and created a magical vacuum, trapping Mickey in the card. The card then flew back to its owner's hand. He caught it and threw his other hand to the side, causing the cards around them to spin around them at a high speed.

"Sora, one final game," Luxord spoke up. "The rules are simple. All you have to do to win is find me among these cards and strike me down." With a snap of his fingers, a flash of light went off. When Sora looked back, the cards had stopped and Luxord was gone, leaving Larxene and Marluxia standing there. Sora looked around as the two prepared to continue their assault.

Sora quickly looked around for anything that would help him figure out which card Luxord was hiding in but he didn't have long to do so. Larxene quickly charged at him with her daggers. Sora quickly dived off to the side to avoid her. As he rolled back to his feet, he had to quickly raise his Keyblade above his head to stop Marluxia from burying his scythe into him. As he was holding him back, Sora noticed a card to his left was tilting back and forth, unlike the others around him.

From his peripheral, he saw Larxene charging at him from behind now. Not wanting to get sandwiched between the two Organization members, Sora cast Aeroga. That knocked away the two of them while throwing him into the air. He angled himself towards the card he noticed before he charged at it to deliver a downward slash. On contact, the card dissipated and Luxord was shoved backward. Pressing his advantage, the Keybalde wielder started to lay into the card user with a string of combo slashes.

Feeling overwhelmed, Luxord quickly disappeared before Sora could do any more damage. Sora quickly looked around to see him reappear and more giant cards start to revolve around them once before he could close the distance, Luxord vanished into one of the several cards around them. He quickly started to scan them, trying to pick Luxord out, but Larxene and Marluxia quickly pounced on him. Lightning raced through his body thanks to the latter of the two and when his body was locking up, Marluxia hit him across the ring with a full-strength swing.

Sora few and slammed into one of the cards, dissipating it. As he was pulling himself back to his feet, by some miracle his eyes landed on a card that was moving differently from the others. Too bad it was on the opposite side of him with the two Seekers of Darkness between him and it.

Not waiting for an invitation, Larxene tried to pounce on top of him on more time. Sora managed to get out of the way and as she was still knelt on the ground, he leveled his Keyblade and hit her with Firaga. The explosion sent her sprawling onto the ground as he went into a full sprint towards the card. Marluxia swung at him as he did but deciding to to deal with him later, Sora leant back to avoid the blade and slide underneath his airborne form all in one. As soon as he was clear, he was back on his feet and hit the card with a Waterga, disposing of the card and doing some damage to Luxord.

As soon as he got himself back on stable legs, Sora was on him again with another series of devastating combos. Feeling his grip on his existence slipping more and more, Luxord tried to hide in his card again and to have his associates finish him. Seeing this, Sora was not about to let him slip away again. He dug deep and with a shout, delivered on diagonal strike to stop him. And with that, the Gambler of Fate was dealt with for the last time. A pillar of darkness burst out from Luxord as he collapsed on his knee.

_Insert Luxord and Sora conversation. Sora earns Wild Card._

As Luxord faded away, the card that contained Mickey released the King to the battlefield once again. He offered Sora his thanks which Sora answered with a thumbs up and a wink. The two turned back to the battle, with Mickey summoning his Keyblade, just in time to see the two remaining Organization members charging them.

_Insert rest of that fight_

* * *

Sora quickly ran to help out Riku while Micky went to chase after Xemnas. He pocketed the wild card that Luxord had given him for beating them. Though Sora usually didn't accept gifts from the enemy, he took this one. Something in Luxord told him that he could trust him on this part. Though Luxord was cunning, tricky, and hard to trust, he was still an honest gambler who accepted his loss. Marluxia and Larxene were both the same, accepting their defeat with grace, though Larxene did pout at the loss. Pillars of darkness had escaped their bodies as they had been defeated before slowly fading away, soon to be completed and whole again.

_(Back to my writing!)_

Riku locked blades against Dark Riku, glancing at Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. For the whole battle now, he had done nothing but observe, letting Dark Riku and Xigbar do all the fighting. Still, it didn't mean he could let his guard down. Quickly pushing his dark counterpart, he tried to chase after him, only to be forced to dodge to the side as Xigbar rained down arrows.

"Riku!" shouted Sora as he arrived.

"Sora," smiled Riku, "You help the others?"

"The King yea," nodded Sora, "I haven't found the others yet. Three down, ten more to go."

"Then let's take three more down right now," smirked Riku, holding his keyblade up once more.

Ansem, though, seemed to merely gaze upon them before darkness suddenly exploded from his body. Shadows crept along the ground and walls, yet not harming Sora or Riku. Ansem smirked at them as if showing off his powers and telling them they had a long way to go before facing him.

As he began to hover higher up in the air, Riku tried to attack him, only for Dark Riku to kick him back into the ground. Sora quickly covered for Riku, blocking Xigbar's attempt to shoot Riku while he was down.

"Come on, let's not slow down," bragged Xigbar, "Keep the line moving."

Sora glared at Xigbar while Riku managed to pull himself up once more. Seeing as this was now a two on two, they both decided to each take one.

"He's mine," said Riku, charging towards his dark counterpart.

"Hoho, it looks like we get to rumble once more," grinned Xigbar as he pointed his arrow guns at Sora, "I won't be going easy on you this time."

"Oh don't worry, I plan on making this the last time," snarked Sora, blocking several arrows once more.

The four combatants clashed against each other, neither one of them gaining ground. Sora dodged several arrows and fired several fire spells at Xigbar, who merely blinked away. Sora, reacting on instinct, threw himself to the side just as a barrage of arrows peppered the area he was just occupying.

"Tch," scoffed Xigbar as he reloaded his arrow guns, hanging upside down in the air as usual. Taking advantage of the reload time, Sora locked onto Xigbar and rushed at him, leaving a trail of blue light as he did so. Xigbar let out a small curse as he used his arrow guns to block Sora's attack.

"Attacking me while I'm reloading?" mocked Xigbar, "Have you no honor?"

"Says the guy who's willing to shoot someone while they're down," shot back Sora.

"That's because I'm a 'bad guy'," smirked Xigbar, "You little goody two shoes should be setting an example for the children."

Sora's eyes narrowed before he broke away, suddenly kicking Xigbar in the stomach. Xigbar gave a small umph in pain before quickly blinking away once more, his arrow guns reloaded once more.

Sora glanced over at Riku to see him casing thunder magic at Dark Riku, who dodged it before sending several sword beams full of dark fire at Riku. Riku immediately casted reflect to block it before charging at Dark Riku.

'This stalemate isn't good for us in the long run,' thought Sora, his mind briefly worried about Kairi, 'Got to finish this fast.'

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in Sora's head before he grinned. "Hey Xigbar!" shouted Sora as he dodged another barrage of arrows, "You suck at aiming!"

"Oh, you did not go there!" shouted Xigbar angrily.

"Yea, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn," shouted Sora, continuing to insult Xigbar, "I bet even if you had your other eye, you'd still miss even if I was standing still! Not to mention your shots are so weak! They tickle me when I get hit!"

"I'll show you what tickles!" growled Xigbar as he charged up a shot that would consume all the ammo he loaded in. With a shout, he fired it at Sora, who dodged it. The shot bounced off the wall and continued to chase after Sora.

"Run from this!" shouted Xigbar with a cackle.

Sora began to run towards Riku while the shot was still chasing him, much to Xigbar's confusion. Just as he was about to run into Riku, Riku suddenly rolled to his left, surprising Dark Riku at this move. Sora quickly jumped over Dark Riku, using his hands to spring off of Dark Riku.

"Ah shoot," muttered Xigbar as his powered shot slammed into Dark Riku, who had no time to react.

With Dark Riku weakened, Sora and Riku quickly took this time to finish off Dark Riku before Xigbar could save him. Sora delivered a slash to his back while Riku delivered one of his own to his chest. They both stepped to their respective rights and delivered two more slashes to his ribs, Sora to his right and Riku to the left. Sora then quickly attacked Xigbar once more as Riku dealt the finishing blow on Dark Riku: jabbing Braveheart into his chest and firing off a Dark Firaga point-blank.

"That was a dick move Sora," growled Xigbar as he blocked the slash from Sora.

"Like you guys haven't cheated before," smirked Sora before driving Xigbar away.

* * *

As a pillar of darkness rose to the sky, the power within Dark Riku began to fade away. "No…," whispered Dark Riku in a pained voice, "You're… not…. real….I'm…. the real…. One!"

That phrase struck Riku confused, "Aren't you my past self? From when Ansem possessed me?" By all accounts, after defeating Dark Riku, he should have been banished back to his original timeline.

Suddenly, Repliku, who had been residing within Riku after Riku's first trip to the realm of darkness with Mickey, came out, putting his hand onto Riku's shoulder, "No. You beat Ansem, and you're still here. This guy…... Is me!"

Repliku suddenly flew forward, striking Dark Riku right in the center where the Heart emblem was. Dark Riku could only scream in fear and pain as Repliku's hand shot inside his body before his clothes began to change. Soon, he was wearing the black clothes commonly worn by the Organization.

"I knew it. It's a replica," grinned Repliku, "A soon to be empty vessel. I've been waiting for a chance like this!"

With great effort, Repliku dove into Dark Riku's chest. A purple void began to wrap around the whole body.

_Within the replica body_

"What are you doing?" cried out Dark Riku, or rather Dark Repliku as he felt his grip upon his body slowly slipping.

"Getting rid of you," grinned Repliku as he continued pulling Dark Riku away from his body.

"Stop! If I don't have this body, then I won't exist!" shouted Dark Riku.

"That's the idea," stated Repliku.

"No, don't! Don't you want to exist, too? You're me, aren't you? If we combine our existence, then we'll be an existence more powerful than that weakling! We'll prove that we're real! We can overpower Xehanort, and take the power for ourselves!" exclaimed Dark Repliku.

Repliku went silent at this, letting Dark Repliku think he had won him over. Suddenly, Repliku began to pull even harder, causing Dark Riku to lose grip on the replica body.

"You lie," hissed Repliku, "I can tell because you are me. You're too loyal to Xehanort. Not only that, but this body is perfect for _**her**_."

"NNNNOOoooooo!" screamed Dark Repliku as his remaining grip on the body was finally loosened.

_Back to reality_

With that, Repliku dragged Dark Repliku, or rather his dark counterpart instead of Riku's, out of the body. With no heart/soul, the replica body and face began to transform until it was just a faceless mannequin wearing a black cloak, collapsing into the ground. Repliku dragged Dark Repliku into the air, who was now unconscious.

"What are you doing?" shouted Riku, seeing Repliku hovering in the air now, "Take the vessel!"

Repliku shook his head in disagreement, "No. The world already has 's someone else who needs the replica more. You know who I mean."

Riku looked puzzled for a second before realizing just whom Repliku was talking about.

"Namine," Riku breathed out, "You're saving her."

Repliku turned to Riku with a sad but set smile. Despite his memories being written by somebody else, his whole being a fake, there was one that would always resonate within him. His desire to save Namine would always be his first and only priority, even if it had been written into his own body by somebody else. The was one command he would always do, no matter what. Even if it meant losing his own chance to have a real body. His own body had long since been lost, as he was the predecessor to the replica bodies. He had been fading before Riku took his heart inside his own body to rest. But now that he had chosen to leave it to drag Dark Repliku out of the body, he would soon fade into oblivion.

And he was perfectly fine with that, as long as he took Dark Repliku with him and gave Namine a new chance in this world.

"Good luck," smiled Repliku as he disappeared in a flash of light, taking Dark Repliku with him. Light and darkness intermixed into a pillar as Riku witnessed the two disappear. Wiping a small tear, he turned around to help Sora deal with Xigbar.

With it now being 2v1, Xigbar was quickly dealt with, despite his efforts to keep both of them far away from himself. A few well placed thunder magic, along with a shotlock from Sora, and Xigbar was out for the count. Still, Xigbar left a few comments that rankled both Sora and Riku before teleporting away to the top of a wall, his weapons abandoned. With a final smirk, Xigbar walked backwards and over the edge of the wall, disappearing from their view. Seconds later, Xigbar's own weapons faded into darkness as well.

With nobody else there, the shadows that were occupying all parts of the room began to recede, fading away as they did so while also opening up a new path. Riku and Sora looked at the now empty replica, awaiting a new host. Both knew it was for Namine, and wanted to take it with them right away, but they had more important issues right now. Namely dealing with the rest of Xehanort's Organization XIII in addition to regrouping together with the others.

"I'm going after Ansem," stated Riku.

Sora nodded, "I'll go help the others."

"Right. Let's go," said Riku.

Just before the two took different paths, Riku called out, "If you get lost, just remember that you ate a Paopou fruit with Kairi! She's waiting for her precious knight!"

Sora stumbled and blushed, muttering a few choice words while Riku laughed.

* * *

Sora navigated through the maze once more before coming to another T intersection. This time, he saw Aqua and Ventus fighting Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas. However, when he looked to the other side, his heart almost jumped out of his throat when he saw Kairi and Lea fighting against Saix and another hooded figure wielding a keyblade, a Kingdom Key to be specific. Sora didn't know why, but something in his heart screamed at how wrong the scene was.

This time, without hesitation, Sora charged to help Kairi and Lea. Aqua was a keyblade master like Mickey and Riku, and Ventus had plenty of experience, even if he had been asleep for ten years. Kairi and Lea, however, were new keyblade wielders, and even the training with Merlin in a place where they could train at no time loss in the real world wasn't enough to assuage Sora's fears. Lea was an experienced fighter, but Kairi hadn't been fighting for most of her life. She mostly preferred to watch him and Riku duke it out and judge during their childhood.

Not to mention that they had finally decided to go on a date after all of this was over. Though unofficially, they were dating as they had shared a Papou fruit together, to always be a part of each other's lives.

Kairi held up her keyblade in a defensive stance as her opponent rushed at her, using a keyblade that reminded her of Sora's own keyblade. It was the Kingdom Key that Sora used himself. Though the cloak hid her opponent's figure, something inside her told her that she was fighting another female. Kairi blocked the slashed before jumping back to get some breathing room. The mysterious female tried to chase after her, only for Lea to come swooping in, knocking her away. Saix jumped in, raising his claymore to attack Lea. Their weapons clashed against each other, neither one of them giving ground for a bit before Saix forced Axel back.

"Kairi! Axel!" shouted Sora as he jumped into the battlefield.

Both keyblade wielders couldn't help but smile and regain confidence now that Sora was here. Lea blocked the swipe from the hooded figure, using the recoil to backflip next to Sora and Kairi.

"Nice to see ya!" smirked Axel.

Suddenly, the hooded figure changed weapons, wielding a claymore exactly like Saix. With a single slash, the trio could tell that the power of her strikes was almost the same as Saix.

_Same canon scene, Roxas returns as do Xion. Kairi gets kidnapped by Xemans. Fight ends._

* * *

Seeing that Lea needed some time to heal both physically and mentally, Sora rushed out to help Aqua and Ventus. Though he was terribly worried about Kairi, the others also needed help. Plus, something Xehanort had said made him suspect that they wouldn't touch her… for now. The more help he had when rescuing Kairi, the better the chances of success. So with that in mind, he rushed to where he last saw the two.

Aqua clashed against Terra-Xehanort, their blades locked together.

"Give. him. Back!" shouted Aqua as she pushed as hard as she could.

"My, my, such anger," chuckled Terra-Xehanort, "Tell me, did you begin to have hope again? That the last lingering will of Terra would somehow overwhelm me and regain his body and heart? His heart has already succumbed to me, his body is mine, and just now, I have quashed down the last dregs of rebellion, his mind. There is no hope for him now. There has never been any hope."

_Insert Canon scene once more. First Xemnas cutscene, then to the aftermath of defeating Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas. _

Once more, a pillar of darkness streamed out of Terra-Xehanort after Sora dealt the final blow. As the darkness faded, Terra-Xehanort collapsed to the ground. Aqua and Ventus quickly rushed over to him, hoping that with this defeat that would be able to save Terra. As they gently lifted him back to his knees, they both heard Terra-Xehanort utter their names.

"Terra, please," begged Aqua.

"Come back, Terra!" beseeched Ventus.

Terra-Xehanort grabbed his head in pain, causing the two friends to flinch before begging once more. "Terra, your friends are here!" shouted Sora, hoping it would motivate him.

Suddenly, chains wrapped around all three of them, dragging them up into the air, where they dangled helplessly. All the chains all came from underneath Terra-Xehanort, where he stood up once more before smirking.

"You'll never be able to break these chains. They are _our bonds,_" taunted Terra-Xehanort with a sarcastic tone.

He began to control the chains holding Aqua and Ventus, shaking and flailing them around as if they were dolls for him to play with while Sora watched in helplessness.

"You have no power over me!" cackled Terra-Xehanort as he continued to swing them around for his own enjoyment until Aqua and Ventus stopped moving. Seeing their limp forms, he decided it was time to end it.

"Farewell," Terra-Xehanort grinned as he held them high in the sky.

"Terra… I kept… my promise," whispered Ventus as he barely remained conscious, a tear trickling out of his eyes.

"Terra…. I'm… so sorry.. That I couldn't …. save you," whispered Aqua as a tear also streamed out of her eyes.

Terra-Xehanort merely grinned as he let gravity take hold of the two barely conscious keyblade wielders, keeping them wrapped in chains in case they tried something. With the height they were falling at, they would die upon impact.

Just as Aqua and Ventus were nearing the ground, the Guardian that had been protecting Terra-Xehanort suddenly surged forward, grabbing Aqua and Ventus before they could hit the ground, cradling both of them in hand while the other hand held the chains that tied them up.

Terra-Xehanort looked at the Guardian in shock, looking back at his own shadow to see that it was indeed his Guardian that saved them. The Guardian merely held the chains up for a second before ruthlessly crushing them, freeing all three keyblade wielders.

Sora quickly landed on his feet while the Guardian gently laid down Ventus and Aqua to the floor, glaring at Terra-Xehanort.

"How?" asked Terra-Xehanort in outrage, "You fell to the dark-"

Before he could even react, the Guardian suddenly disappeared before reappearing right behind him, grabbing his head and holding him up. As Terra-Xehanort dangled in the air, struggling to get the steel grip off him, the Guardian began to tear off the cloth that bound its mouth shut, taking a few tries to do so.

As it did so, it began to speak. "I….," started the Guardian, trying to speak in complete sentences. It was as if it had been a long time since it did so. "One day….. I …..will….set...this...right. One day….. I will set… this right!"

The Guardian held up Terra-Xehanort in front of him, glaring at him with its eyes. "I will return to this land… and protect my friends!"

Terra-Xehanort's eyes widened as he saw the glowing figure of Terra within the Guardian. 'How? How did he get there?' gasped Terra-Xehanort.

The truth was that Terra-Xehanort had not defeated the Lingering Will, but had allowed itself to be defeated. When Terra-Xehanort used the Guardian to crush the Lingering Will, Terra used this chance to transfer everything into the Guardian, sealing himself within it in hopes of taking over his body. Now that Terra-Xehanort had lost much of his power, now was the chance to strike!

"Terra, now!" shouted Sora as he summoned his keyblade, channeling the Power of Awakening in it.

He blasted Terra-Xehanort right in the back, holding him in the air while Terra forced the remaining will out of the Guardian and fired it right into Terra-Xehanort.

_Mindscape_

"Get out of my body!" shouted Terra as he shoved Terra-Xehanort.

"This is my body now! You gave it to me!" roared Terra-Xehanort back, trying to push Terra back down into the abyss.

"And I'm claiming it back. I won't let you hurt my friends any longer!" shouted Terra. The power of Awakening boosted Terra's will, powering through anything Terra-Xehanort had put up in defense.

"It's over!" roared Terra as the last remnants of Xehanort's will was being pushed out, "I told you I'd come back to reclaim my body, and now is that time!"

Terra grasped the Wayfinder that in his hands, empowering him even further before he completely pushed Xehanort's will out of his body.

_Reality_

As soon as the light faded, the signature brown hair and blue eyes came back once more to Terra's body. Terra blinked as he curled his hands in disbelief that he was finally back in control of his body once more before remembering something more important.

"Aqua! Ven!" shouted Terra as he quickly rushed towards them.

Aqua was the first to regain consciousness, hearing Terra's voice.

'Am I dreaming?' thought Aqua when she slowly opened her eyes to see Terra with his brown hair and blue eyes as he lifted Ventus' torso up.

"Terra?" whispered Aqua, hope filling her heart once more, "Is it you?"

She didn't put past Xehanort to fill her heart with hope just to smash it again as he did in the past. One look into his eyes told her that her Terra had finally returned.

Terra nodded, "Yeah. You never stopped lighting my way back."

Aqua's eyes instantly filled with tears as she let out a sob, the feeling of elation filled her heart. Ventus slowly groaned as he opened his eyes, looking up at Terra.

"You're here...," breathed Ventus.

Terra smiled as tears fell out of his eyes, "I heard you too, Ven. You found me, just like you promised."

The emotions ran so high in the three keyblade wielders that they hugged each other, relishing in the fact they were all together once more.

_Canon scene, goes all the way to finishing off the last Ansem, Young Xehanort, and Xemnas_

* * *

Sora took a deep breath as he, along with Mickey and Riku, finished off the remaining three of Xehanort's thirteen vessels of darkness. They were exhausted as they looked up at Xehanort, who had twelve duplicates of his keyblade, all hovering around him.

"Twelve keys we have now," smiled Xehanort, "Leaving one more!"

Sora and the others glared as Xehanort shot a beam up into the sky, parting the dark clouds as light shined through on him. "Now Sora. Darkness and Light's final clash," proclaimed Xehanort as the heart-shaped moon could be seen.

Sora looked in confusion at this statement. In order for the last key to be made, one of them would have to lose. And Sora sure as hell wasn't going to lose, not with Riku and Mickey by his side. And if Xehanort was defeated, even if the thirteenth blade was made, he wouldn't be there to wield it. His eyes opened wide in horror as he saw Xehanort lifting up Kairi's unconscious body up in the air via wind spells.

Sora understood just what Xemnas meant by backup now. Xehanort was planning to use Kairi's death as a sacrifice for the final key, and with her being a princess of heart, it would be the final piece to forging the **χ**-blade. And Kairi had no way to protect herself.

"You require motivation," grinned Xehanort as he held Kairi up in front of him while Sora began to run up the cliff with all his strength and speed. Sora desperately begged his legs to go faster, but even with all that, he knew he would be too late. Xehanort's keyblade was already slashing down towards Kairi.

"Noooo!" shouted Sora once more in desperation.

* * *

Suddenly, from the distance, high above the heavens, lightning crashed down right towards Xehanort. Xehonart's eyes widened as he quickly diverted his attack to block the lightning strike. He could feel the power surging off the attack. It was far beyond any of the light's current keyblade wielder's ability to produce such a spell of this magnitude. Even Aqua, who was more magically inclined than the others, could not have possibly done this. This lightning felt like it was from some sort of god!

Xehanort was correct that it was from a god. Specifically, Zeus, the god of lighting and king of gods, father of Hercules. Zeus had used a lot of his power to hurl a lightning bolt across time and space to strike at Xehanort. Zeus could not leave his world, as he had to control Hades. However, he could at least help Sora out, especially since he and his friends had helped his son save him. Zeus disliked leaving a debt unpaid and was more than willing to bend a few rules to save one of Sora's most precious friends.

"Get him, Sora," boomed Zeus from his throne.

* * *

Xehanort, with no small effort, managed to drive the lightning off and tried to slash at Kairi once more. He looked down to see Sora getting closer, but at this rate, Sora wouldn't be able to make it. Xehanort smirked as he could see the conclusion of the Keyblade War.

Sora himself knew he wouldn't make it, even with that intervention. Still, it didn't mean he could just give up! He had to try! He had to save Kairi! Kairi, who was his light in the darkness! Sora was getting closer and closer, but he despaired when he saw Xehanort's keyblade mere millimeters away from hitting Kairi.

"Sora!"

"Don't give up Sora!"

"You can do it!"

"_**SORA!"**_

Sora heard all those calls, and from the corner of his eye, saw all the friends he made across the worlds starting to pour into the courtyard, trying to make their way through the maze. Each one of them was looking up at Sora as he climbed the cliff. Their words, their encouragement, gave him power. It surged through his whole body like lightning.

Though Sora focused on the Power of Awakening, there was another power hidden within him. It was one that even Yen Sid had overlooked. Sora had made many friends and formed bonds with them. It was these bonds that pushed him to be stronger. Though he had lost a lot of his own power during his Mark of Mastery trials, these bonds had never faded away. Though he had been filled with doubt from Xehanort pushing from all sides, Xehanort had never been able to snap these bonds. Sora was the Key that Connects Everything. Just as he connected to people, they connected to him. It was a two-way street.

And now, these bonds were acting as an outlet for Sora, giving him power as his friends all managed to send some power to him.

'Faster! FASTER!' screamed Sora in his mind, his legs turning into a blur. At that moment, he disappeared from everyone's view, including Xehanort's. Then he reappeared right in front of Kairi.

Xehanort's eyes widened as Sora grabbed Kairi and spun, blocking Xehanort's keyblade with his own. Then, in one moment, Sora overpowered Xehanort, sending him skidding back while using the clash to jump back to Riku and the others.

"Sora, Kairi!" exclaimed Mickey.

"You're okay!" sighed Riku in relief.

"Yea, somehow," nodded Sora, "Kairi, wake up! Please, wake up!"

With the constant shaking as well as a healing spell from Mickey, Kairi's eyes fluttered open.

"Sora?" whispered Kairi.

"Oh thank god," cried Sora as he hugged her, "I managed to save you this time. I thought I was too late!"

Kairi blushed a little when Sora hugged her, but she gently put her hands on his back. "I knew you would save me," whispered Kairi, "I always believed that you would."

"Enough!" shouted Xehanort in anger, "I will not be delayed from what is inevitable! Destiny is at hand!"

Xehanort charged towards Sora and Kairi, who was still hugging each other. Riku jumped forward to attack, only for Xehanort to parry his attack and bat him away with one of the keyblades that floated around him.

"I won't let you!" shouted Mickey as he jumped up, his keyblade loaded with magic, "_**ULTIMA!"**_

"_**Stopza!"**_ casted Xehanort.

The two spells clashed against each other fiercely, but even with all of Mickey's power, his spell still lost. The time spell flashed through the whole area, seemingly affecting everyone except Sora and Kairi. Xehanort smirked as he continued forward towards the duo. Sora quickly stood up and ran up to attack Xehanort, only for multiple keyblades to push him out of the way. Sora tried to fight his way back to Kairi, but the keyblades that had been created during the clashes of light and darkness hindered him from doing so.

"Kairi, run!" shouted Sora as he blocked another attack.

Kairi quickly summoned her keyblade in an attempt to stave off Xehanort, but Xehanort easily batted her keyblade away. Kairi stumbled backwards into the ground in an attempt to get away, only to be pinned down by one of Xehanort's keyblade, piercing through the side of her cloth into the ground.

"And now, destiny awaits," whispered Xehanort as he lifted his keyblade for a moment before stabbing towards Kairi.

Time seemed to slow for both Sora and Kairi as the keyblade moved forward towards Kairi. Sora desperately batted away the keyblades, running towards Kairi to save her. Kairi tried to jerk her skirt out of the keyblade pinning her, but it was too late. Just as it was halfway there, something blue suddenly intercepted the attack, halting its path as it stopped right before Kairi's heart.

Xehanort blinked as he looked up to see who had just intercepted his attack. Sora was still a ways away, Mickey and Riku were frozen, so just who else had intervened? Kairi looked up in horror as she realized who had saved her…. at the cost of her own life.

"AQUA!" shouted Sora in horror as Xehanort's keyblade had pierced through her stomach, the blade end sticking out from the back. Yet because of the human shield, the keyblade couldn't reach Kairi.

"Aqua… why?" whispered Kairi.

"My body…. It just moved," chucked Aqua weakly, "I guess….. I wanted to be able to save someone for once by myself. I was the one who…. performed the Keyblade Inheritance ceremony with you, even if it was unintentional. That makes…. you kind of like my apprentice. What sort of Keyblade Master would I be….. if I couldn't protect my apprentice?"

"Hmph, though quite surprising, it changes nothing," stated Xehanort cruelly as he pulled his keyblade out of Aqua's stomach.

As Aqua began to fall backward, her last thoughts reached out for Terra and Ventus, her dear friends.

'Sorry….I couldn't stay any longer,' whispered Aqua mentally as she began to fade away, her body turning to glass. Kairi tried to catch her, only for Aqua's body to shatter before Kairi could even touch her.

"Xehanort!" cried out a voice filled with rage.

Xehanort turned to see Terra in the air, his keyblade high in the air with the intent to kill. Xehanort easily swatted Terra down with the thirteenth keyblade that had been made, appearing behind Terra before smashing him down.

"Now, the Keyblade War will finally reach its conclusion!" declared Xehanort as he began to float up into the sky, the thirteenth keyblade forming around his body as all his keyblades surrounded him. With a smile, he pointed his keyblade towards the heart-shaped moon, to Kingdom Hearts. With a brilliant flash of light, the 13 keyblades turned into light, gathering around Xehanort's primary keyblade in his hand. The keyblade transformed into the **χ**-blade, it's blade radiating with light.

"Ah, the **χ**-blade is complete," grinned Xehanort, "Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form. Open now, and show me the World to come!"

A beam of light shot forth from Xehanort's **χ**-blade, reaching deep into Kingdom Hearts. The heart-shaped moon began to turn purple, covered in darkness until it fully consumed it. Soon, it began to rain dark fire all over the Keyblade Graveyard.

Sora and Terra could only look up in anger and sadness as they saw Xehanort ascend above them all. Kairi was still in shock that Aqua was gone.

* * *

Soon, Sora felt two familiar hands on his shoulders before somebody started to lift him up.

"Hey, don't give up," lectured Donald before Goofy helped Sora stand up once more.

"We thought ya might be able to use a couple a' more half-pints," smiled Goofy.

Sora felt someone suddenly land on his head. He managed to grab whoever was on his head and bring it in front of him to see Stitch with a smile.

"Heegata no feebee!" exclaimed Stitch.

Terra felt two pairs of hands helping him up. He looked up only to blink as he saw Roxas and Ventus helping him up.

"I'm confused," stated Terra bluntly at the sight of someone who had the exact same face as his best friend. The only real way to tell them apart was their clothes.

Ventus and Roxas looked at each other before looking back at Terra and smiled, giving the exact same facial expression that somehow creeped out Terra.

"Come on Sora, you can't give up now!" exclaimed Genie as he suddenly appeared behind Sora, wearing a red sweat jacket with a towel around his neck, as well as a beer belly, "We're all counting on you, little buddy! Get yourself up, chin up, and go beat him up!"

"Good to see you have something, but exactly how?" asked Lea as he walked up, "Sorry we took so long, had a few plot points that needed ironing out."

"He opened Kingdom Hearts," nodded Xion.

"So what now?" asked Roxas

They all looked a bit lost when a flash of light went off in front of them, followed by Mickey and Riku landing in front of them, the Stop spell having faded.

"We've still got one hope!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Your majesty, Riku, are you okay?" asked Sora, to which they nodded in reply

"What hope?" asked Ventus curiously.

Riku quickly explained how they learned that Xehanort could transcend space and time, and because of this, he was a portal that they could use to trap him. Mickey nodded before looking to Riku before noticing someone missing. The two of them had been frozen in time, and so had not seen what happened.

"Where's Aqua?" asked Mickey.

"Gone," said Terra dully, his hand gripping his keyblade in anger, "Xehanort took her life when she saved Kairi."

"Oh dear," muttered Mickey, "Well, this may be hard, but Riku and I will push Xehanort out of this world."

Riku nodded while turning, getting ready when Sora stepped forward.

"Wait, I'll do it," volunteered Sora, "Kingdom Hearts is a much bigger threat. Let me handle Xehanort…. While you guys keep it shut."

Mickey frowned at that idea, but everybody else's faces seemed to nod in agreement. It was after looking at Sora's face and seeing his resolve that Mickey sighed and agreed.

As Sora stepped forward, Terra also took a step forward. Before he could say anything, he felt his wrist pulled back. Terra quickly looked back to see Ventus, shaking his head.

"I know you want to avenge Aqua and Master Eraquas, but I can't lose you to Xehanort again. You just came back," whispered Ventus sadly.

"But," stuttered Terra, looking at Sora, then back at Ventus, then to Sora once more before sighing, "Fine. Sora, kick his butt for me."

Kairi looked like she wanted to go, but knew that she would just be a hindrance, even with all her extra training. Instead, she walked up to Sora and without hesitation, grabbed his shirt and kissed him in the mouth.

"Ooooh," gasped the Genie while covering Stitch's eyes, sprouting a few extra hands to cover Ventus, Roxas, and Xion's eyes. All of them quickly pulled those extra hands down.

"Come back to me after this, all right?" demanded Kairi, to which Sora could only numbly nod in reply.

Sora shook his head, getting his head back in the current situation before he started walking forward.

"Sora!"

Sora turned around once more to see all his friends from various worlds walking towards them. Leading the pack was Leon and the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee, along with Hercules and Cloud.

"Don't forget, we're all with you, alright!?" shouted Yuffie.

"Come back safely," said Aerith.

"You're a true hero, remember?" smirked Hercules.

"Stitch, the item?" reminded Cloud.

"Ooh, Grazi!" said Stitch before fishing out a keychain, holding it to Sora. It was a heart-shaped keychain attached to a white chain. The heart gem itself had an orange and red hue to it.

"Inside that is a bit of everyone's power," explained Leon, "We scoured the worlds for Orichalcum+ to give to the Moogles to synthesize that. After that, everyone channeled a bit of their power into it to aid you in your fight. That way, you'll remember that no matter what, you always have bonds that'll help push you further."

Sora clutched the keychain as he closed his eyes, feeling a hint of everyone's powers. From Genie's cosmic power all the way to Woody's steadfast determination. Then he felt hands place over his closed fists, feeling power surging into it. Without even opening his eyes, he knew it was his fellow Keyblade Wielders, putting some of their power in to help. Sora quickly attached the keychain to his keyblade, transforming his Keyblade into the Ultima Weapon.

Sora walked forward once more, feeling more confident than before. As he did so, he noticed Donald and Goofy walking forward with him.

"You can't forget about us," smirked Donald.

"Without Keyblades, it's not like we'll be much help here," stated Goofy with brutal honesty, causing Donald to hiss at him.

Sora could only smile as the three of them placed their hands at the center, "Three half-pints, together again."

Without hesitation, all Keyblade wielders summoned their keyblades, each one of them pointing up into Kingdom Hearts, where Xehanort hovered there, seemingly drunk on power. Sora spun his keyblade before stabbing forward, lighting up the tip of his new Keyblade before pointing it directly at Xehanort himself.

"Do it!" shouted Sora.

As one, they all fired a beam of light from their keyblades, watching it ascend into the skies. Xehanort, who had finally snapped out of his trance, turned as he heard something approaching. Before he could even react through, a beam of light originating from Sora's keyblade pierced right through him while other beams of light hit Kingdom Hearts. A second later, a pink gate sprouted out from Xehanort's chest, surprising even him at this sudden appearance.

Sora clenched his keyblade as Donald and Goofy quickly held onto him, their outlines gleaming with light before they transformed into a ball of light. As the ball quickly ascended towards Xehanort, shouts of encouragement could be heard.

"You can do it!"

"Believe in yourself!"

"Go get him!"

"Beat him up!"

"Go Keyblade Hero Three! Show them what you gained in Shugyo training!"

"SSSORRRAA!"

The ball of light crashed right into the gate, causing a bright flash of light. As Kingdom Hearts began to turn back to its pale yellow color, the gate, Xehanort, and the ball of light containing Sora, Goofy, and Donald disappeared.

* * *

**Surprise! It's Aqua! Don't worry, the next chapter will be about rescuing her. THere's a reason why I chose Aquah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo I had some time to spare, and decided to finish writing this up. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sora slowly opened his eyes as the light began to fade away. The last thing he remembered was him rushing at Xehanort, taking Donald and Goofy with him, before crashing into the pink gate with Xehanort. He could feel Donald and Goofy's hand right behind him as his eyes took in the view at just where they were.

"Whoa, where are we?" blinked Sora as they all looked around to see a beautiful white city with blue oceans gently lapping against the walls. They could see plenty of windmills, and even a few trolleys going up and down.

"It's beautiful," commented Goofy, only to be scolded by Donald.

"Admire it another time!"

"Right," nodded Sora, "We need to find Master Xehanort."

Donald and Goofy nodded as the trio began walking forward. As they got closer to the city, they couldn't help but notice something. In contrast to this well-maintained city, none of them could hear any residential noises at all. It was rather eerie.

"It sure is quiet here," frowned Goofy.

"There's no one around," said Donald as he looked around for someone. For a deserted city this beautiful, it sent shivers down his spine.

Sora wildly looked around before something caught the edge of his eye. Quickly focusing on it, he saw Xehanort just turning around the corner. Sora was ready to give chase when his sixth sense told him to look the other way. Sora did, just to see Xehanort walking away from them. Confused, Sora gave chase, only to notice another Xehanort standing on top of some stairs, looking directly at him now.

"What?" uttered Sora in confusion, noticing there were now two of them.

Suddenly, the image of Xehanort flickered before transforming into someone else. Now, stood in front of them, was a robed figure with a silver curved helmet. The figures began to float up into the sky, joined in by another clone. Soon, even more clones joined in, hovering in the air around Sora and the others in a ring formation. Sora quickly counted 12 of them in the air.

"The Organization?" hissed Donald as he summoned his staff.

"I don't think they're the locals," stated Goofy as he summoned his shield.

"Ready?" said Sora, readying his keyblade for the fight, only for all 12 to vanish.

* * *

The trio looked at each other in confusion before deciding to cautiously proceed forward. It was a good thing, too, as they all reappeared attacking them with relentless fury, each one of them switching out weapons matching the previous fights Sora had fought. It took Sora all his concentration to focus on all 12 at once, trying his best to parry, dodge, or block the attacks before attacking back.

"Sora!" shouted Donald, his magic concentrated on the tip of his staff.

Sora quickly jumped back to Donald with Goofy blocking another attack. Both of them raised their weapons high in the sky, and in unison, casted Meteor.

Meteorites fell down from the sky, slamming into several of the figures while the impact blew up a few more. However, the figures began to rise up again once more.

"Gotcha!" shouted Sora as he focused his shotlock at them, getting enough time to do so thanks to the previous magic attack. With his new keyblade, Ultima Weapon, he activated Infinity Circle.

Rising up in the air, several glyphs surrounded Sora. A ball of light gathered in front of Sora, quickly growing in size until Sora flipped in the air and released it. A white explosion filled the area, blinding them all. When the light faded, the enemy all fell to the ground, lifeless.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy panted in relief, quickly using some potions and water to heal up and hydrate themselves.

* * *

"Of all the places to be sent," voiced Xehanort, causing Sora and the others to quickly look up and assume fighting positions, "Behold, this town... Once a seat of power for all Keyblade wielders. It is the nexus from which all worlds spring."

The Organization figures slowly rose up again before turning into dark balls, each one of them flying right towards Xehanort, who absorbed each one.

"Here, I and my other selves can be one. United, in Scala ad Caelum," announced Xehanort as his body began to glow with power, his outline filled with dark aura.

With a yell, power flooded the area, buffeting winds that almost blew Sora and the others off their feet. The tendrils of darkness wrapped around Xehanort before fading away, revealing Xehanort in armor and a headpiece with what seemed to be a horse skull. With a wave of his hand, his keyblade appeared in his hand once more.

"Come on," taunted Donald.

"Let's get him!" encouraged Goofy.

"Yeah," nodded Sora as they charged in.

_Skipping this fight. _

Xehanort fell onto the floor hard, with Sora and the others following suit. As Xehanort stood back up, he noticed his armor starting to crack until it completely shattered, sending him stumbling back a little as he dropped his keyblade. With a grimace, Xehanort quickly teleported himself away with a dark portal, leaving his keyblade behind.

Sora and the others looked around, trying to find his whereabouts when a small blob caught Sora's eye. He focused on that, noticing it to be on the top most tower at the center of the town. With a nod, the trio quickly jumped there way up.

As they landed and walked forward, Xehnort appeared before them once more, this time with a grin.

"It's all over Xehnort," announced Sora as he summoned his keyblade once more, pointing it at Xehanort.

"You thought you could contain me here...knowing all that you do about connections?" smirked Xehanort, raising his hand up.

A bright light slowly filled up the area, blinding Sora and the others before the χ-blade appeared in his hands, shocking Sora and the others. They could feel the power emanating from it.

"There is only one sky, one destiny!" shouted Xehanort as the sky darkened, "Destiny is never left to chance."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gritted their teeth as Xehanort charged at them.

As the fight went on, the cloudy sky slowly parted to reveal the pale yellow moon of Kingdom Hearts. "Finally, it is time," smirked Xehanort as he raised the χ-blade up to the sky, teleporting them all up higher in the sky with a glyph acting as a platform for them all.

Sora roared as he charged forward, his clothes changing to pure white as he used Ultimate Form. A glyph appeared below him as four beams of light spiraled around him, gathering in his Ultima Keyblade. As blades of light flew up from the glyph, his keyblade changed, forming a rather long sword with a heart symbol the crossguard.

"Useless!" shouted Xehanort as he teleported behind Sora to strike, only for Sora to disappear from his view!

Instincts blaring, Xehanort quickly brought his keyblade up into time to defend Sora's strike, followed by several blades of light.

The two of them began teleporting about, trying to hit each other with Sora summoning more blades every time he attacked.

"Enough!" shouted Xehanort as he summoned his 12 darkness once more, all charging towards Sora.

Sora winced as he felt those slashes slam into his body despite trying to block most of them. Donald and Goofy were trying to push several of them off, but they still kept coming.

Sora jumped up with Xehanort's darkness following him, but this time, it was Sora's turn. Blades of light ascended and descended towards Sora, to which Sora deflected all of them towards Xehanort's darkness. As he did so, seven orbs of light began to glow all around Sora.

"It's over!" shouted Sora as the orbs of light gained power and transformed into seven swords of light, resulting in an explosion. Seven Lights versus Thirteen darkness clashed, and the end result was twelve of the darkness disappearing, leaving Xehanort left.

Sora, landing on the ground as his Ultimate Form disappeared, pointed his keyblade at Xehanort, unleashing its true power with _**Last Ray**_. A beam of light shot towards Xehanort, who looked defenseless against the attack. However, before it could even hit Xehanort, the beam shattered in front of Xehanort, much to Sora's surprise.

Xehanort grinned, knowing no matter what keyblade Sora wielded, all the keyblades bowed down to the χ-blade.

"It ends here and now," stated Xehanort as he raised the χ-blade in the air. Kingdom Hearts behind him was once again flooded with darkness as power gathered on the tip of the χ-blade. With a single thrust, Xehnort fired a beam at Sora with the power of the χ-blade behind it.

Sora quickly raised his keyblade up to defend himself, the beam clashing into the keyblade. Sora felt himself giving ground, his arms weakening from the attack.

'Is this all I can do?' thought Sora as he felt his keyblade slowly being forced away. He closed his eyes, unable to bear the failure and dooming all his friends.

"Soraa!"

"Sora!"

"SOOORAAA!"

"_**Sora!"**_

Sora heard Goofy's voice, followed by Donald, followed by many others. One voice that reached him in particular was Kairi's voice on the end.

Sora opened his eyes as he felt his second wind kick in, pushing against the beam. He then felt Goofy put his hands behind him, helping him push the beam back, as did Donald. Then, in one go, they all pushed, shattering half of the beam and giving Sora some breathing space to point his keyblade at Xehanort once more. The beam for Xehanort once more gained power as it fired down at Sora, but Sora wasn't finished yet.

With a deep breath, he felt not only his power but Donald and Goofy's power pouring into him.

_**Trinity Ray**_

However, it wasn't just their power pouring into him. He could feel even more power pouring from all his friends, everyone who had come to aid them. From Aladdin back in his world all the way to Stitch, who helped form this plan. The Ultima Keyblade responded to this call, giving Sora more power as it had been powered by everyone who could do so.

_**Trinity Ray➝Infinity Ray**_

A beam of multicolored light fired from Sora's keyblade, smashing through the χ-blade beam and right into a shocked Xehanort.

Xehanort grunted in pain as he collapsed onto the floor, dropping the χ-blade as dark wisps arose on the floor. They were once more back in Scala ad Caelum, on top of the tower, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy breathing heavily, but ready to fight if needed. It was easy to see who had won this fight.

* * *

"Why... How..?" grunted Xehanort as he tried to push himself up.

"It's over now! You lost!" shouted Sora

"No, look... You are too late," grimaced Xehanort as he gestured towards the Kingdom Hearts, which looked very different now, as if ready to explode.

_Same cutscene as canon until the others arrive_

Riku, Kairi, and the others landed in front of Sora, with Kairi quickly bounding over to Sora, enveloping him in a hug.

"Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side. But we managed to follow our hearts to you," explained Riku, "It was a lot easier with Kairi taking lead on this one, though."

Terra turned around to see Xehanort still standing, though it looked like a gust of wind could easily blow him back down. Terra growled, stomping over towards Xehanort with rage at what he had done to Aqua. As he stepped closer and closer, he felt that rage slowly disappear, replaced with sorrow and guilt. Rage and anger had landed him and his friends lost into darkness. He wouldn't let it take over him once more. However, before he could say anything, he felt something... or someone gently take over his body. To Terra's shock, this light felt familiar.

As Xehanort stared at Terra, the next phrase Terra spoke shocked him.

"There's more to light than meets the eye, as I told you."

Xehanort couldn't help but grin at that phrase, "You sly fox."

Terra's body began to glow, bathed in light before a small ball of light jumped out of Terra, forming into Eraqus.

Before Eraqus had perished, he had sent his heart towards Terra to protect him. It was Eraqus's power that prevented Terra's heart from being lost in darkness forever, shielding him as best as he could.

_Same as canon, skipping towards after sealing Kingdom Hearts, excluding Aqua in it of course_

The group saw themselves back in the Keyblade Graveyard, staring up in the sky. They were back at the crossroads, with nobody around them for now.

"The Galactic Federation forces picked up everyone and flew them back out when the ground here began to quake out of safety," explained Riku to Sora.

"It's finally over," smiled Mickey as he turned to the others.

"... No, not yet," stated Sora, shaking his head.

"We'll find Aqua. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid, we can figure it out," suggested Riku.

"No. I know what to do," stated Sora as he turned around, "Aqua suffered in solitude for 10 long years, alone in the darkness. I won't let her suffer that loneliness for one more second."

Donald and Goofy quickly volunteered, only for Sora to shake his head.

"Sora, listen, the power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do find her, you might not come home to us again!" warned Mickey.

"I will," replied Sora confidently.

"Then let us go with you," pleaded Kairi, quickly grabbing Sora's hand while Riku nodded from behind.

"You're the reason I know I'll come back home to you all," said Sora tenderly as he grasped Kairi's hand, "Which is why I need you to stay, to be my guiding light home. You and Riku."

"Then I'll go," stated Terra, stepping forward, "It's my fault this whole thing began in the first place. It's my fault that Aqua had to suffer for my mistakes. She kept lighting my way back. Now it's my turn to be her light back."

"I'll come too," volunteered Ventus. He had just gotten his best friend back, he didn't want to lose him so soon.

"No, you stay here," ordered Terra.

"But!" started Ventus, only for Terra to interrupt him.

"I need you here not only to prepare the Land of Departure for us but also to be a beacon for me. Once I guide Aqua back, this time, I'll be the one to find you, as you found me."

Ventus frowned but nodded, agreeing to his reason.

"You better not take too long!" muttered Ventus, punching Terra on the arm.

"I promise," nodded Terra as he walked forward, "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Sora nodded as the two raised their keyblades up into the sky. A beam of light shot forth from both their keyblades, shattering the sky and opening a portal. The two of them transformed into balls of light as they disappeared into the portal.

* * *

Sora and Terra slowly opened their eyes to see themselves standing in what seemed to be water with a never-ending sky and clouds. It was as if the sky met the ocean.

"Where are we?" asked Sora, to which Terra shrugged his shoulder. He had never seen a world like this before.

The two of them then heard some sort of squealing noise as a ball of light descended down towards them before transforming into some sort of large cute plushy doll.

"The name's Chirithy. And this is the Final World," introduced Chirithy.

"I'm Sora... and what's the 'Final World'?" asked Sora.

"My name is Terra, and have you seen Aqua?" asked Terra, "She's about this tall with blue hair, blue eyes, and blue armor with silver accents."

"There's nothing else beyond this. You've wandered here more than once before on your visits to the Station of Awakening, buuut... I let that slide. The edges of sleep and death touch, and one can't help the occasional crossover," explained Chirithy.

"Wait, death?" gulped Sora

"Yes," nodded Chirithy, "The natural end for those whose hearts and bodies perish together. But some persist and arrive here. Sometimes, it means something is holding someone here, refusing to let them go. As for your question, she's over there, but she's hanging by a thread."

Both Terra and Sora quickly looked over to where Chirithy pointed to see a faint blue outline of Aqua hovering in the distance.

"Aqua!" they both shouted as they rushed over to her.

"Aqua," whispered Terra before turning to Chirithy, "What's wrong with her? How do we restore her back to normal?"

"You'll have to help her piece her back together first in this world," instructed Chirithy.

"Ah! Why is she in pieces?" panicked Sora.

"What? No, not literally, of courses. She's conceptually in pieces. On the inside, who knows, but on the outside, she's fine."

"Oh, okay. You kind of freaked me out there," sighed Sora in relief.

Terra didn't voice it, but he had the same thought process as Sora.

"Oh boy," sighed Chirithy in exasperation, "Usually, a heart is cast to the Final World, but in this case, her body was also flung here."

"Okay, so if we find her body, we can bring her back to our world?" clarified Terra.

"Precisely," nodded Chirithy, "But there's a lot of pieces to find. You're going to be busy."

Chirithy disappeared, and in place of that, the two of them found themselves standing on some sort of structures with hundreds of Aqua wandering all about.

"So... how are we going to do this?" asked Sora.

"We'll figure something out," said Terra, jumping down the structure to begin collecting the pieces.

* * *

Time began to pass that they lost track of it, collecting the various pieces of Aqua. Soon enough, they managed to find what seemed to be every piece of Aqua.

"330, 331, 332, and 333," counted Sora as they grabbed the last ones. They had found it just by walking into the Aqua phantoms that they would disappear into their body, being counted as 'collected'.

"Then let's go," said Terra, heading towards the pink portal. The two of them found themselves back where the outline of Aqua was before wondering just how they were supposed to give Aqua her pieces. Their conundrum was answered when Chirithy came floating back down once more.

"I see that you found them all," noted Chirithy, "Just put your hand in her outline, and the pieces will do the rest."

Terra and Sora quickly did so, feeling the pieces they had gathered spilling into Aqua. They quickly pulled back, watching in fascination as Aqua herself became more and more solid.

"Hey Chirithy, you still look like you, right?" asked Sora, turning to Chirithy, "Would you like me to help you find your pieces?"

"Oh, I don't work like that," Chirithy waived off.

"So, like... you're waiting for someone to rescue you?" asked Sora.

"Mm... sort of?" shrugged Chirithy.

"Well, tell me who! I'll find 'em" stated Sora eagerly. He was thankful for Chirithy's help in restoring Aqua's body, and wanted to repay him.

"Uh, no no no no, that's okay. He doesn't remember the past. Besides, I'm sure he's much happier with his new friends. But I'll wait. He'll arrive here one day," stated Chirithy.

Sora noticed Chirithy staring at Terra, who was looking at Aqua, and pondered about it. Was Terra the one who he was 'waiting' for, or was it someone who Terra knew.

Terra was preoccupied with Aqua, but he heard Chirithy's words. There was one person that fit that description in his mind, but it couldn't be him... right?

"Wait, why is she not waking up?" asked Terra, noticing something wasn't quite right. She was looking quite solid, but there was just one piece missing, located right at the center where her heart emblem was.

"Why? We found all the pieces, didn't we? Why isn't she waking up!" shouted Terra.

"You pieced together her body, but she's still missing a piece of her heart," explained Chirithy, "When she arrived here, her heart was also shattered. I'm afraid a piece slipped past this place and will vanish if you don't find it."

"How do we find it!? Tell me how!?" shouted Terra.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," said Chirithy, looking down to the side with regret, "I'm not sure how that works."

"No! I was so close. We were so close to saving her!" sobbed Terra, pounding on the ground until he felt Sora's arm grab his shoulder.

"Don't give up yet," said Sora.

"How can you remain so... positive after learning what we did was pointless?" asked Terra through his tears.

"Because I know we'll save her," said Sora, pulling Terra up, "May your heart be your guiding key. Terra, look deep inside you, and I know you'll know where to go."

Terra took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he focused on trying to find Aqua.

'Aqua, please, say something. Shout. Follow my light if you can see it!' thought Terra. Suddenly, there was a spark, and in his mind, he saw a glimpse of a location.

"I got it," announced Terra, summoning his keyblade.

"Then let's go get her back!" grinned Sora.

Terra nodded, pointing his keyblade to the ground, shooting a beam of light into it. The ground shattered to reveal another portal. The two of them jumped in, disappearing from the Final World for now.

"Good luck," murmured Chirithy.

* * *

The two of them were free-falling through a black void, wondering where it would take them, when they noticed a portal. The two of them nodded to each other and dove towards the portal. A flash of light-filled their vision before they gently landed on a dark sandy beach.

"This place... it's the Realm of Darkness," noted Sora.

"This is where Aqua was stuck for 10 years?" whispered Terra before noticing another piece of Aqua, the last piece.

Suddenly, a Heartless Lich appeared before Aqua, this one much different than all the Heartless Sora encountered. This one seemed to made of pure darkness. With a wave of its hand, it took the missing heart piece from Aqua, chaining it with chains before floating away with it.

"No you don't!" shouted Terra, rushing at the Heartless Lich, "Give her back!"

Sora quickly cut off the Lich's path, forcing it to fight both of them. Thankfully, it didn't seem terribly strong compared to the past opponents they had to deal with. In a few minutes, Terra slammed his keyblade into the Lich's chest, forcing it to let go of Aqua's remaining piece before fleeing away into the darkness.

"Let's hurry back," suggested Sora, raising his keyblade up into the sky. Terra nodded as he grasped the last piece of Aqua, raising his keyblade up to the sky. Seconds later, they were gone from the shore.

"I see you recovered it," nodded Chirithy as soon as he saw Sora and Terra return back to the Final World, "Quickly now, put the last piece in her."

Terra quickly went to Aqua, gently placing the last piece in her body.

"Come back to us Aqua," whispered Terra, cradling her head into his chest while clasping one hand over her hand, "Please, come back. Let my light guide you."

"Look, it's working!" exclaimed Sora, pointing to Aqua's hand and chest as the hand began to twitch while her chest began to rise up and down.

Slowly but surely, Aqua's eyes began to open.

"Terra?" whispered Aqua, "Is that you?"

"I'm here, Aqua," smiled Terra, "Just as you saved me, it's my turn to do the same."

Aqua smiled as she cried into Terra's chest. Sora and Chirithy wisely looked away while whistling, giving the two their privacy.

As soon as Aqua managed to stop crying, she and Terra stood up once more.

"Where is this place?" asked Aqua, "It's beautiful."

"This is the Final World," explained Chirithy once more, "But now, I think it's time for you three to go home now. I'm glad you're okay, though."

Terra nodded before turning to Aqua, "Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Chirithy, we're heading home. You should come with us," said Sora as he knelt down to Chirithy.

"Whaaat...?" replied a shocked Chirithy.

"It's not enough to wait for someone you care about," smiled Sora, "It's true that hearts are connected wherever you are. If it's impossible to be together, then all you can do is wait. But if it is possible to be together, then that's how it should be."

"Chirithy, was it?" asked Aqua, also kneeling down to him, "Thank you for trying your best to keep me together."

"What?" blinked both Terra and Sora.

"As I passed this world, I vaguely heard a voice saying 'It's okay. I got you. My friend would be sad if you left.' I wasn't sure who it was, but now I'm sure it's you," said Aqua, "You helped me as best as you could to keep me here for Terra and Sora to find me. Now, it's my turn to help you find your friend."

Chirithy couldn't help but cry a little at this offer.

"C'mon, let's go," grinned Sora as Aqua offered her hand.

Chirithy nodded, grabbing Aqua's hand, who easily lifted him up and cradled him in her arms.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" asked Aqua.

"Errr... that's a work in progress," blushed Terra.

"Oh boy," sighed Chirithy as he shook his head.

"We just need to focus on our guiding light back home," stated Sora as he closed his eyes.

Terra nodded and did the same, focusing on a specific beacon of light. It didn't take long before they found their guiding light, luckily both in the same world.

"Let's go!" declared Sora and Terra, raising their keyblades into the sky. Two beams of light sprouted forth from their keyblades into the sky, creating a portal once more. Terra grabbed Aqua by the waist, who slightly blushed at his action before adjusting herself closer to Terra. Soon, the four of them vanished from the Final World.

* * *

_Destiny Island, one week after Sora and Terra left_

Quite a few who had come to aid the keyblade wielders in the Keyblade War was at Destiny Islands, celebrating their victory with the keybladers themselves. Stitch had brought Lilo with him, who was eager to see another beach other than Hawaii's shorelines. The Big Hero 6 were enjoying the sun's rays as they laid on the sand. The Twilight gang was having fun building a lucky emblem sand figure or throwing a frisbee around, with Isa coming with them. Namine had been awakened thanks to Kairi and Riku and brought to Destiny Island with them. Everyone was enjoying their newfound peace... except for Kairi and Ventus, who stared out into the horizon.

"I'm sure they're be back soon," said Riku softly as he walked up next to them.

"I know, but... when," whispered Kairi, her arms wrapped around herself.

Ventus sighed, kicking a shell on the sand into the ocean.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Lilo, pointing up into the sky, "You guys have falling stars at this time?"

Everyone quickly looked up at where Lilo was pointing to see what seemed to be three shooting stars falling rather quickly towards the ocean. They witnessed the objects hit the ocean surface with a huge splash.

"Is it? Could it be?" gasped Kairi as the glimmers of hope shone inside her. She remembered Sora and Riku coming back to Destiny Islands in such an entrance.

"Who?" gaped Ventus, unsure just who had entered the world in such a fashion.

His question was answered when three familiar heads finally popped out of the ocean, two brown and one blue.

"Did we really have to enter in that way?" coughed Terra, trying to get the water out of his lungs. He hadn't expected such a landing.

"Oh stop complaining," smiled Aqua with a giggle.

"Hey, we're back at my homeworld!" grinned Sora, looking around before seeing the familiar shore, "C'mon, looks like they're waiting for us."

Aqua and Terra looked at where Sora was pointing to see everyone on the shoreline waiting for them, including Ventus. The trio quickly began swimming towards the shore, eager to reunite with friends.

Ventus and Kairi though couldn't bear to wait and rushed into the water to greet them. Kairi tackled Sora into the water while Ventus managed to slow down in time to give his two best friends a huge hug.

"You're back! You two are really back!" cried Ventus.

"I told you I'd find you, just like you found me," grinned Terra.

"Ven, I have a special someone that wants to meet you," said Aqua, shifting her arms a little to reveal Chirithy, "Say hi to Chirithy."

"Umm, hi," waived Chirithy, "You might not know me, but I've known you for a long time."

Ventus looked at Chirithy at confusion before a wave of nostalgia slammed into him. For some reason, he felt like he should know Chirithy, like a missing link to a past that he couldn't remember.

"Hi," smiled Ventus, "Want to be friends again? I can't remember, but you seem very familiar. I can't remember the old memories, but we can make new ones."

Chirithy sniffed before jumping onto Ventus's arms with joy.

Meanwhile, with Sora and Kairi, they had been underwater for quite some time now with Kairi full on kissing Sora.

"Err, how long are they planning to be under there?" asked Hayner, only to be slapped on the head by Olette, "What? It's a legitimate question!"

Soon, the two finally rose up above the water to get air.

"Told you I'd be back," grinned Sora, "You are my guiding light."

"Welcome back," nodded Kairi, snuggling into Sora.

And thus the Sky reunited with the Sea once more.

* * *

**And finish. To be honest, I kinda hoped to be more inspired to write out the fighting scene part, but eh. In the end, I just wanted to finish this story up. Enjoy and stay safe at this time!**


End file.
